Dämon höchstes Feuer
by Plum13
Summary: J'avais vécu deux ans dans la nature. Je fuyais c'était certain, mais je ne me rappelais de rien. Et jusqu'à ce que ce blutbaden, Monroe, entre dans ma vie, ça m'était égal. Mais désormais, je courrais après ce passé perdu, et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Entre les retournements de mon coeur, les attaques contre Grimm, et les conspirations secrètes à mon encontre, ça promettait ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Scellé

Hello world !

J'ai découvert, il n'y a d'ailleurs pas si longtemps, cette série, Grimm.

Il manque beaucoup d'épisodes à ma culture pour l'heure, je le regarde par bribe :p mais je compte y remédier.

Cependant, si vous croisez par hasard des incohérences ou des fautes, je vous serais reconnaissante de me les signaler :)

**Auteur** : Plum'

**Disclaimer :** la série Grimm appartient à David Greenwalt et Jim Kouf.

**Rating** : _M_, voire _Ma_ par moment. Mais je spoilerai :p

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. En fait, je savais que cela faisait des jours que j'errais dans cette forêt, en marge d'une grande ville, et c'est tout.

Je me sentais faible, d'avoir trop résisté à cette faim prenante, tyrannique. Elle brûlait en moi à chaque seconde trop proche d'un cœur qui battait. Je me sentais vulnérable.

J'avais des absences, quelques fois. J'étais sur un arbre, et la seconde suivante, j'étais dans une maison, perchée sur le berceau d'un enfant. J'avais peur.

La forêt était, le plus souvent, calme, à cette heure. J'avais craint d'y croiser un humain, durant longtemps.

Et maintenant, je craignais de ne plus jamais croiser personne.

Je me traînais dans la boue, dans les herbes, laissant derrière moi un long sillon dans la terre.

Je rampais. J'avançais péniblement, tirant sur mes bras tremblants, jusqu'à une petite étendue d'eau à quelques mètres.

L'eau me renvoya mon reflet, brutale et insensible. Une boue brune et parsemée de plantes marbrait ma peau écaillée comme celle d'un poisson. Il semblait que ma peau était composée d'éclats de verre bleu et vert. Une multitude d'antennes s'étendaient autour de mon visage, reliées par une fine membrane azur, qui frémissait sous le souffle du vent. Mon apparence même révélait ma nature de chasseuse. Elle hurlait ma supériorité, et ma soif de violence.

Je m'approchais pour détailler mes yeux. Il dansait dans ces prunelles pourpres, une flamme bestiale qui caractérisait ma créature. Je me désintéressais soudain de mon reflet, percevant un mouvement brusque dans les arbres qui surplombaient mon lagon.

Je sentis, violente et familière, l'odeur d'un _Wesen_. J'eus à peine le temps de faire volte-face sur le sol, que je me retrouvais acculée, un _Blutbad_ sur le ventre, retenant mes mains de ses griffes d'ivoire.

Je feulais en exhibant mes dents, deux rangées de canines plus aiguisées que des dagues, et il me répondit en exhalant son haleine sur mon visage. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, même pour un animal, et ses yeux me vrillaient de leur éclat d'un rouge sanglant.

Sa colonne vertébrale saillait sous sa chemise déchirée par les arbres. Il tenait si fermement mes poignets que je n'esquissais pas un geste pour me défaire de ses griffes aussi longue que des épées. Il semblait maintenir entre nous une distance sécuritaire, et arborait une ridule sérieuse entre ses sourcils touffus comme ceux d'un animal. Son pelage brun était sale, mais uniquement aux endroits où il avait touché le sol dans sa chute sur moi. Et surtout, sa bouche grande ouverte, comme une plaie béante, me renvoyait la délectable odeur du sang de ses proies.

Le sang … Entre ses lèvres, je sentis la fragrance entêtante du sang frais, et tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Mon corps se mit à dégager des phéromones qui agressèrent même mes propres sens, contrastant avec l'adrénaline qui avait emplit mes veines quelques minutes auparavant.

Je voulais goûter sa bouche, et je le voulais maintenant.

Ses pupilles flamboyantes se dilatèrent, et il se pencha sur moi avec violence pour capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je hissais ma langue pour caresser son palais, et fus aussitôt enivrée par le goût sucré du sang dans sa bouche. Je léchais ses dents avec hâte, alors qu'il tentait d'approfondir son étreinte bestiale, ivre de désir.

Je le repoussais légèrement pour prendre le dessus. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, l'espace d'un instant, mais je le rapprochais de moi à nouveau. L'odeur du sang, l'ébauche du repas que je pourrais avoir me rendais folle. Je l'embrassais avec tant de force, que son propre sang se répandit dans ma bouche.

J'étais comme envoûtée. Je ne réfléchissais plus qu'en phrases incohérentes qui jaillissaient dans mon esprit sans logique. Je ne pensais plus qu'à cette délectable ambroisie qui s'écoulait dans ma gorge.

Mon corps se frottait contre le sien, tentant de s'imprégner de son odeur. Il sentait quelque chose qui m'était familier, que j'aimais sans pouvoir la lier à un souvenir précis. Je m'enveloppais de son parfum comme d'un voile protecteur, m'y baignant, m'en imbibant comme d'une drogue. Il était à la fois tout à fait différent, et relativement similaire à ma propre fragrance.

Il avait ses doigts plaqués sur mes hanches, les serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. La bête grognait de plaisir, je le voyais au fond de son regard, mais je voyais aussi, peu à peu, une autre part de lui faire surface, et tenter de dompter la bestialité de cette confrontation.

Il ne tenta pas de se dérober de mon emprise. Mais il finit par lentement sentir moins bon. Je sentis son odeur et son sang m'échapper. L'animal, la nature, le _Blutbad_ s'échappaient. Je sentais qu'il laissait place à l'humain, celui dont je ne voulais surtout pas m'imprégner. Celui à qui je ne devais pas faire de mal.

Je me propulsais loin de lui, à quatre pattes sur le sol meuble, feulant de rage. Pourquoi m'avait-il arraché ce moment de plaisir ? Pourquoi étais-je punie ?

J'étais furieuse.

Il se redressa lentement, et planta sur moi son regard atrocement humain. Son regard était d'une teinte foncée, banale. Il avait des yeux vifs et lumineux, qui inspiraient confiance et méfiance à la fois. Ses épais sourcils surplombaient ce regard énigmatique, encadrant son nez statutaire. Il arborait une chevelure brune, courte. Sur ses joues, naissait une barbe brune, courte et soignée, qui se prolongeait jusqu'à sa bouche pulpeuse et rosie par nos échanges.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, comme les autres proies lorsqu'elles ont peur. Mais il ne sentait pas la peur. Il était surpris, mais il n'avait pas peur, ce qui m'assura qu'en effet, il était de la race des prédateurs.

- Qui es-tu ?, souffla-t-il, souriant et désarçonné à la fois.

Je le fixais, la même question résonnait en moi depuis des jours. Qui étais-je ? Je ne le savais pas.

Je ne me rappelais pas. Je me rappelais de la fuite, de la course folle dans les bois, de la peur qui me tenaillait comme un étau alors que je lançais des regards effrayés derrière moi…

- Un Grimm …, soufflais-je à mon tour, difficilement.

Un Grimm m'avait poursuivie dans la forêt. Un Grimm avait voulu me faire du mal.

Leur famille voulait nous exterminer depuis des années. Je me souvenais du visage d'une vieille femme, à la peau tannée par les années. Je ressentis de l'affection et de la souffrance lorsque son visage s'imposa à mon esprit, comme si on appuyait sur une vieille blessure. Je la voyais, marchant dans une maison pittoresque, sa canne à la main. Je la voyais me raconter, le visage sombre et les traits creusés, les atrocités qu'avaient perpétrés leurs membres sur notre race.

Ils nous massacraient tous depuis des années, sous des prétextes fallacieux. Ils nous disaient dangereux, ils disaient qu'ils sauvaient le monde. Ils profitaient de pouvoir nous voir pour nous tuer sans concessions. Dès qu'ils apercevaient notre forme animale, nous savions que nous devions fuir le plus loin, et le plus rapidement possible. Il n'y avait jamais de discussion, juste du sang, et des larmes. Juste une guerre sans merci.

Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux si c'était possible. Il prit appui sur ses deux mains humaines, et se leva du sol où il était étalé, et je fis de même, suivant précisément son mouvement.

Je me rappelais d'un Grimm. Un homme grand et fort, qui m'avait attrapée et avait tenté de me tuer. Un homme qui savait qui, et ce que j'étais. Un homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir, que je ne m'en rappelais plus moi-même. Un enfoiré de Grimm que j'avais dévoré.

Je m'avançais lentement vers lui, tentant de paraître amicale. Bien qu'il ne soit pas effrayé, je le sentais sur le qui-vive. Peut-être avait-il croisé notre prédateur ?

J'avançais prudemment, les deux mains en évidence. Peut-être était-il effrayé, lui aussi, après de mauvais traitements administrés par un Grimm ?

J'étais curieuse. Sans doute la plus curieuse des bêtes de ce bois. Cette créature m'était semblable, d'une certaine manière, et j'étais sure qu'il pouvait m'aider à retrouver mon identité. Je le regardais patiemment, jaugeant l'effet de son sang humain sur moi. Mais il n'avait pas d'attraction inéluctable sur moi, pas comme le sang lorsque j'avais faim. Sa part animale m'apparaissait, nette, totalement séparée de celle de l'humain qui partageait la place. Mais l'une comme l'autre me semblaient différentes, familières.

Je vis ses muscles se contracter sous sa peau, dans des mouvements fluides et gracieux. Il était inquiet. Je voulu lui tendre une main amicale, mais il s'affola, et plaqua sa main dans mon cou avant que je n'ai pu réagir, sans pour autant redevenir humain.

Je voulais qu'il m'apprenne.

- Qui es-tu ?, grogna-t-il.

Comment faisait-il pour redevenir humain ? Je voulais qu'il m'aide, je voulais qu'il m'explique.

Sa pression se fit plus forte, et ma tête se vida. Je voulais qu'il lâche prise. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, et je vis une crainte saisir ses prunelles. Je vis mon reflet dans ses iris. Je vis mes écailles prendre du relief, et se décoller lentement de ma peau. Je savais contenir ce phénomène. Je savais aussi faire en sorte que tout mon corps devienne une succession de lames.

J'avais tenté de rester souple, calme. Mais il n'était pas question que je tolère ses attaques. Je plaquais ma main sur son bras, vivement, et dégageais mon cou en le secouant légèrement.

Il fit mine de me rattraper, mais se ravisa à la vue de ma peau purement meurtrière. Il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à moi. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

J'avais énormément de mal à parler. Cela me raclait la gorge comme si on me la frottait avec un papier de verre. Je détestais ça. J'essayais pourtant, désireuse de saisir cette occasion inespérée de trouver de l'aide.

- Aide moi à devenir … comme toi, soufflais-je difficilement.

Il m'adressa un regard interrogatif. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Je ne savais pas. Rage.

Il me fixait. J'attrapais sa main de la mienne, griffant sa peau nue, et il siffla en la retirant rapidement. Son sifflement se mua en grognement bestial, et sa peau se couvrit d'une longue fourrure brune. Ses dents devinrent des crocs, et ses pupilles s'embrasèrent d'une rage mal contenue. J'aimais cette couleur. Je savais que la violence et la peur engendrait ce genre de comportements. Je savais comment devenir encore plus meurtrière, comment déployer tous mes atouts. Sans doute mieux que lui. Mais ce que je voulais, était redevenir humaine.

Je fermais les yeux, et me concentrais sur le sentiment de reconnaissance que j'éprouvais pour cet individu étrange et qui ne semblait pas agressif à mes yeux sauvages. Mes muscles se détendirent, et mon corps redevint celui d'une _Wesen_ inoffensive. J'ouvris les yeux, il me fixait avec intérêt.

Il ferma la bouche et ferma les yeux à son tour. Non !

J'attrapais sa tête avec rapidité, et le dévisageais alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux en réaction. Il sembla contrarié, mais les formes anguleuses de ses os revinrent saillir sous la peau de son visage.

Je le fixais avec insistance. Je passais un doigt sur ses lèvres, et le forçais à ouvrir la bouche. Il s'exécuta, et je passais mon doigt sur ses dents pointues. La délicatesse de mes mouvements me surpris. Je le regardais ensuite. Il exécutait une étrange mimique de ses lèvres. Elles étaient recourbées vers le haut, et il semblait exprimer une forme de … Joie ?

Je me reculais, et murmurais :

- Humain.

Il me dévisagea, et son corps, lentement, reprit une forme humaine. Ses vêtements déchirés volaient au vent, et laissaient apparaître ses muscles. Une peau pâle et lisse recouvrait ceux-ci. Son visage était également arrondi, lisse. Plus aucune des formes rudes et anguleuses de son squelette animal ne s'y formait.

Il m'adressa une nouvelle fois son étrange rictus, et s'approcha de moi.

- Nous pourrions discuter, si tu le redevenais également.

Une grimace s'imprima sur mon visage. Il allait peut-être comprendre cette fois ? Nouvelle mimique. Nouvel étonnement. Déception. Puis, illumination :

- Tu n'y arrives pas ?

Il semblait sincèrement étonné. Et j'étais soulagée.

Il me saisit les mains avec empressement, impatient, et je le laissais faire. Je désirais de toute mes forces redevenir comme lui, capable de contrôler ma forme humaine tant que ma forme bestiale. Capable de retrouver qui j'étais, capable de me retrouver. Bien plus que je n'avais envie de lui flanque un coup de patte qui lui arracherais la moitié du visage.

Je me concentrais là-dessus pour résister à cet instinct.

- Je vais t'aider !, s'enjoua-t-il, Je suis Monroe, et je suis enchanté de te rencontrer !

Je n'attends que ça, Monroe. Que tu m'aides. Et vite.

* * *

Fiouf ! Nous y voilà. N'est-ce pas émouvant ? Ma première fanfiction ! Enfin, je pense vite aller faire un tour du côté de Harry Potter aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire ...

alors, vous ne connaissez pas encore cette drôle de créature, mais qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première rencontre avec Monroe ? ( 3 ) J'ai essayé de rendre le côté 'je suis bestiale et je suis une girouette' par des changements d'humeur assez rapides, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D

Des bisous ! :D

_Plum'_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Viscéral

Recoucou les kikinous !

Si peu de review ... J'espère que la suite vous enthousiasmera plus ... :'(

On se retrouve en bas pour des petits mots d'amour quand même 3

**Rating** : toujours M

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Autor** : Plum'

* * *

Après m'avoir couverte de sa veste déchirée, il me mena hors de la forêt. Il me pencha pour que je me glisse dans une boîte mécanique. C'était un de ces engins vrombissants qu'utilisaient fréquemment les humains pour accéder à ma forêt. Etrangement, je me sentais en confiance auprès de cet être. J'étais déçue que ce ne soit pas son cas.

J'étais sure, en effet, qu'il se méfiait. Son regard n'avait pas perdu sa teinte rougeoyante, et je savais qu'il se tenait prêt à se transformer.

La vision de son corps dénudé et offert au mien s'imposa à mon esprit. Peut-être était-il plutôt aux aguets de cette manière-ci ? Cela m'aurait rassurée.

Son moteur démarra dans un sursaut de ma part. Je me tassais sur moi-même, tentant de me persuader qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal avec cette étrange chose, mais je n'en étais pas certaine du tout, au fond.

Il me lançait des regards en biais. J'étais recroquevillée contre la vitre grande ouverte, et je tremblais. Je me sentais vulnérable, et j'avais peur.

Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et mon corps réagissait de lui-même. Je contrôlais au maximum cette peur qui me tenaillait, de peur de créer une réaction malencontreuse chez mon allié, mais je transpirais la terreur, et cette opération était difficile.

Mes griffes étaient de cinq centimètres plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée, et mes écailles s'étaient déployées sur différentes parties de mon corps. Je parvenais cependant à me contrôler.

Je sentis l'engin accélérer, et la main de Monroe se posa sur la mienne. Il la frotta affectueusement, et je posais mon regard sur lui.

Il fixait la route, les sourcils froncés, et les os légèrement plus anguleux que la normale. J'en déduisis que je ne contrôlais pas chaque aspect de moi, car soi il était sensible à mon côté proie shootée aux phéromones, soit il était effrayé par mon côté prédateur qui s'empêche de sauter à la gorge de la menace. Les deux étaient effroyablement vrais.

Il me caressa la main de la sorte durant tout le trajet, allant aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, et je songeais que c'était pour m'éviter cet état plus longtemps, mais également pour s'éviter de devenir fou avec moi.

Nous finîmes par arriver devant une maisonnette. Elle ne me rappelait pas les infâmes bâtiments que j'avais déjà observés durant mes courtes escapades. Elle était si proche de ma forêt que je m'étonnais de ne l'avoir jamais croisée. Mais elle sentait la nature. Elle était réconfortante et chaleureuse, et je compris que cet être qui me paraissait si humain n'était jamais qu'une bête docile.

Je le dévisageais durant mes réflexions, et je réalisais, en en sortant, qu'il me fixait également.

Il me faisait toujours cette étrange mimique, et je sentis qu'elle signifiait effectivement la joie. Et ce sentiment gonflait mon cœur en ce moment, alors je tentais de l'imiter.

Il parut très surpris, et son rictus s'élargit.

- Alors tu sais sourire ?

C'était donc ça, cette mimique ? Un « sourire » ? Je le mettais dans un coin de ma tête, et tournais le regard. Pensait-il que j'étais stupide ? Ou incapable de ressentir certains sentiments que lui ressentait ?

Je me sentis diminuée. Mais je ne dis rien.

Il avança vers sa porte, mais je ne le suivis pas. Fallait-il que j'entre, dans mon état ? Cette maison m'avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus humains, et de ce dont je me souvenais, les humains avaient tendance à ne pas aimer la nature de la même manière que moi.

Il revint vers moi avec un sourire plus condescendant. Ou indulgent.

- Ça va ?, me demanda-t-il.

Question stupide. Non, ça n'allait pas. Je sentis une vague d'inquiétude me traverser. Je ne voulais plus quitter ma forêt, je voulais sentir les mouvements des animaux, je voulais entendre les arbres vibrer autour de moi, et la nature rythmer mes journées.

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Je n'étais qu'un animal. J'avais voulu regagner une part de moi que je n'avais plus depuis longtemps, et je me sentais comme une étrangère.

Monroe avança vers moi et, sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'à sa porte, sans que je ne proteste. Je n'en avais plus la force.

Mon corps était faible. La dose de sang que je lui avais soutiré ne me suffisait pas, et il fallait que je me nourrisse rapidement. Mais j'étais incapable d'articuler pour le lui faire comprendre.

Il poussa la porte, et entra. Le sol était couvert d'un bois lustré qui me renvoyait mon propre reflet. J'étais toujours bleutée, irisée par mes écailles, et la collerette autour de mon visage était repliée sur elle-même par la fatigue.

Il me posa sur un canapé doux et moelleux, et je me laissais aller à apprécier la douce fragrance que dégageais sa veste, la couverture dont il me couvrit, le canapé, et la maison toute entière.

J'entendis sa voix me murmurer, calme et réconfortante :

- S'il te plaît, reposes-toi pendant que j'appelle mon ami.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

Il s'assit un instant sur le canapé à mon côté, et je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Il caressa mon visage avec tendresse, et un long frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sentais tellement bien …

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir, mais j'attrapais sa main en me redressant. Il se rassit aussitôt en balbutiant :

- Non, non ! Ne te lève pas ! Tu es épuisée …

Mon regard papillonna. J'étais inquiète. Il me sourit, et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je me blottis contre sa paume, rassurée par cette chaleur. Il descendit lentement sa main jusqu'à poser ma tête sur l'oreiller qu'il m'avait apporté, et s'installa à côté de moi. Il attrapa un étrange gadget, et commença à composer des numéros.

- Allô, Nick ?, entama-t-il.

Je somnolais dans un sommeil éveillé, écoutant à peine ce qu'il disait à son engin. J'étais à bout de force, et outre la faim qui remuait mes entrailles, j'étais fatiguée.

Je me laissais aller au sommeil, blottie contre lui en position fœtale sous mes couvertures.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par un tintement étrange et sonore. J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris, et je vis que mon réveil avait également fait peur à Monroe, qui se tenait, assis par terre, sa tête devant la mienne sur le canapé.

Le sang lui monta aux joues, et je me demandais ce qu'était cette drôle de réaction.

Il sourit piteusement, et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Curieuse de découvrir un nouvel ami de sa sorte, je me levais et le suivit.

Il ouvrit la porte, et je me plaquais contre son dos.

- Salut Monroe, souffla une voix, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'étais …

Je me glissais sous le bras de mon protecteur pour regarder son visiteur avec entrain.

A ce moment précis, une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la maison, et je fus assaillie par sa fragrance.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et avant même que j'ai pu envisager de me contrôler, tout mon corps m'échappait. Je bondis sur les marches de l'escalier de Monroe, derrière moi, et il me suivit. Tout mon corps était couvert d'écailles meurtrières. Mes mains arboraient maintenant des griffes si longues que la naissance de mes doigts et celles-ci étaient maintenant indissociables. Mes yeux étaient obliques, et l'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines.

Mais par-dessus tout, les phéromones. Mon corps tout entier en sécrétait tellement, que le Blutbad se jeta sur moi, et se frotta contre moi, écorchant sa peau gracile.

Je me reculais pour apercevoir le Grimm. Il aperçut mon regard assassin, et braqua une arme sur moi.

Furieuse d'être à nouveau traitée comme une proie par ces bouchers, je reculais encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir que grimper sur le mur, et me propulsais jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Jusqu'à lui.

Je me jetais sur lui, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Son arme fut jetée dans le jardin du Blutbad, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Je brandis ma main, dans laquelle une épine trônait, venimeuse et mortelle, m'apprêtant à lui asséner le coup fatal.

Mais Monroe attrapa ma main, ses yeux rouges plantés dans les miens. Mon corps ne sécrétait plus de phéromones.

Le Grimm en profita pour me repousser et attraper quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, avant de revenir à la charge. Monroe voulut s'interposer, mais j'aperçus l'éclat d'une lame, et je le poussais en même temps que je me jetais en arrière.

Le Grimm revint rapidement à la charge, et je finis acculée, un mur dans le dos. Monroe cria :

- Arrête, c'est elle la _dämon feuer_ !

Mais le Grimm ne s'arrêta pas. Il brandit la chose métallique, et j'attaquais.

Je plantais mes crocs dans son cou, et il poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâchant son arme. Je sentis son sang se déverser dans ma gorge, et une incommensurable douleur me saisit.

Je retirais mes dents de sa plaie dans un cri strident, alors qu'il tombait au sol, attrapant sa plaie pour stopper l'écoulement. Je tombais au sol devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant de mes yeux brûlants.

* * *

Alors alors ? :D

Vos petits avis de kikinous trop choux ?

J'ai si faim de reviews ... :D

_Plum'_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Immortelle blessure

Coucou, les kikinous, encore !

Pour l'instant je tiens un rythme carrément soutenu, parce que je fais des insomnies ...

Donc j'ai de l'inspiration ( d'ailleurs les deux son un peu liés ... ) mais je pense que ça

ralentira plus tard et on en viendra à une ou deux suites par semaine :)

On se retrouve en bas ! Je vous préviens que demain, Monroe va prendre cher ... ;p

**Rating** : toujours M

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

C'était ça que m'avait fait l'autre, c'était ça qu'il m'avait fait avec son sang ! Il m'en avait donné, encore et encore, pour étancher ma soif, et la douleur était si vive, que je ne parvenais pas à lui prendre assez de sang pour être forte, pour pouvoir fuir. Mais si le Grimm mourrait … Son sang ne me ferait alors plus rien, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais l'impression que son sang avait remplacé le mien dans mes veines, qu'il dévastait tout sur son passage.

La pression sous mon crâne fut si forte, que je sentis ma salive s'échapper de ma bouche et mes yeux pleurer d'eux même sous la douleur de la tornade qui détruisait tout sous mon crâne.

Je me laissais tomber sur le flanc, retenant ma tête à deux mains en hurlant. Je ne voyais que lui. Le Grimm, qui me fixait d'un regard d'excuse, tétanisé, et avait posé une main sur mon épaule.

Je voulais l'attraper, le mordre, lui arracher le bras et lui éclater le crâne comme il éclatait le mien. Je sentis mes écailles éclater comme un million d'explosions embrasant ma peau nue. Je sentis mes griffes rentrer dans ma peau comme si on enfonçait consciencieusement des poignards dans ma peau, dans mes muscles, jusque dans mes os. Le venin des épines sembla se déverser dans mes propres veines, alors que l'on tirait sur l'arrière de mon crâne pour arracher ma collerette et en extraire une rivière de cheveux d'un brun sombre.

La douleur s'estompa lentement, mais j'étais toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. Mes yeux pouvaient cependant distinguer que nous nous étions déplacés.

J'étais dans une chambre, meublée avec du mobilier de bois foncé. J'étais sur le lit de Monroe, et celui-ci me caressait l'épaule, le rouge ne quittant pas ses joues.

Je pus bouger mes yeux, et il s'en aperçu sans doute, puisqu'il s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière moi :

- Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Nick. Je crois qu'elle ne porte pas les Grimm dans son cœur.

Il me regarda et demanda ensuite :

- Dis, c'est ton sang qui transforme en canon comme ça ? tu crois que je pourrais en avoir un peu ?

J'entendis un rire léger, aérien, caresser ma peau comme un voile. Le Grimm.

- Non, mon sang est une exclusivité que je ne passe pas facilement. Et puis bon, c'est normal, c'est mon sang quoi !, un sourire narquois perçait dans sa voix, mais ça n'a pas fait comme pour Adalind, la dernière fois alors … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

Monroe acquiesça. Mes muscles se détendaient, et le feu ralentit sa course. Je pus bouger assez pour approcher ma main de celle du Blutbad.

Je voulais qu'il soit Blutbad, maintenant. Je voulais qu'il tue le Grimm, parce que j'étais trop faible pour le faire.

Je le suppliais du regard, mais il ne comprenait pas, et son regard affichait un air contrit et désolé de ne pas y parvenir.

Je finis par sentir la couverture sur ma peau … Ma peau ?

La douleur s'était tue, et avait laissé derrière elle une faim dévorante, qui excluait le Grimm pour l'instant. Seulement pour l'instant.

Je me redressais, le drap tombant sur mes cuisses, et les deux hommes affichèrent un visage surpris. Gêné pour Monroe, étonné et amusé pour le Grimm.

Monroe releva le drap sur mon corps, et je me décalais pour lui attraper la main. Nos mouvements se croisèrent, et ses mains se retrouvèrent toutes deux plaquées sur mes seins alors que moi, j'étais agrippée à son pull.

Le Grimm fixait la scène, et ne pu retenir un éclat de rire en avisant le regard halluciné de Monroe. Il semblerait que j'ai fait une bêtise.

Je me résolus à parler, afin de comprendre :

- Je ne …

La surprise me coupa le souffle. Je n'avais pas mal. Nulle part. Pas de difficulté à articuler, rien !

Monroe retira précipitamment ses mains de moi, et le drap tomba, alors il les remis, et rougit de plus belle, sous les rires tonitruant du Grimm, dans le coin de la pièce.

Devant son air contrarié et presque peiné par son visage empourpré, je pris le drap de ses mains avec délicatesse, et le plaquais moi-même contre mon torse, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Je lui adressais un faible sourire, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je ne me sentais pas blessée et qu'il ne devait pas l'être, mais il restait toujours aussi rouge. Je ne comprenais pas.

- J'ai faim …, murmurais-je faiblement, plus pour exercer ma voix que réellement pour leur faire part de mes états-d'âme.

Monroe releva son visage, toujours aussi rouge, et regarda le Grimm avec urgence.

- Il faut la nourrir alors ! Sinon elle va vite se retransformer.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, et je restais seule avec l'ennemi. Il me dévisageait avec intérêt.

Il s'approcha du lit, maintenant tout de même une distance sécuritaire entre nous, et murmura, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer :

- S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur de moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as surpris, alors je devais bien …

- Je n'ai pas peur des Grimm, mentis-je.

Il me dévisagea avec insistance, et je m'avançais jusqu'à lui, laissant tomber le drap qui semblait tant les perturber :

- C'est toi qui devrait avoir peur, grinçais-je.

Il frémit, et je sentis les odeurs qu'il produisait se répandre sur ma peau.

Je me reculais pour croiser son regard. Il était aussi calme et posé que précédemment. Contrairement à moi, sans doute, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

Il se leva, et se tourna vers les placards de Monroe. Il en ouvrit un, et je laissais échapper un étrange grognement. Il ne sonnait pas comme à l'accoutumée, avec cette gorge humaine. Mais l'idée était toujours la même, humaine ou pas : Je refusais qu'il fouille dans les affaires de mon ami sans sa permission. Et il ne valait mieux pas m'agacer trop longtemps, étant donné sa nature.

Il se retourna, surpris.

- Je cherche juste de quoi t'habiller pour ne pas gêner Monroe plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

J'acquiesçais, le surveillant malgré tout. Je ne cessais de revoir le Grimm qui m'avait torturée, lorsqu'il bougeait. Je voyais ses mimiques, ses cheveux noirs de jais, sa peau pâle, ses yeux si vif et expressifs … Mais celui-ci était plus attirant. Il respirait … La même chose que Monroe. Mais moins sauvage, et plus Grimm.

Il attrapa un morceau de tissus noir, et le posa sur le lit. Je reconnu les dessous masculin que les humains découvraient parfois lorsqu'ils se baignaient dans mon lac.

Il alla chercher autre chose alors que j'enfilais ce qu'il m'avait déjà donné.

Il se tourna et me trouva, devant le miroir de la salle-de-bain qui jouxtait la chambre. Je me dévisageai avec un air ahuris.

Mes cheveux sombres cascadaient sur mes épaules, jusqu'à mes seins. Ils étaient d'un brun foncé, ébène. Et sales. Ma peau était hâlée, bronzée par un soleil omniprésent durant des années, et éraflée en de nombreux endroits, mais de blessures superficielles. Mes doigts étaient longs et fins, et je les observais longuement avant de me rendre compte du regard pesant du Grimm.

Je posais mon regard sur son reflet, et remarquais la teinte d'un gris pâle aux reflets discrètement bleutés de mes yeux. J'étais fascinée par cette nouvelle apparence que je pouvais exhiber, par ce nouvel éventail de possibilités qui s'offrait à moi. C'était pour moi une issue inespérée à mon exil.

Il toussa, sans doute pour se redonner contenance. Je ne comprenais pas leur gêne face à mon corps. Ils ne l'étaient pas lorsque j'étais sous mon autre forme.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, et remarquais la monstrueuse tâche de sang qui maculait sa chemise blanche, là où je l'avais mordu.

- Tu es sale, soufflais-je.

- Je n'ai pas choisis ma famille, ni mon don, siffla-t-il en retour, contrarié.

Je souris vaguement, et me levais. Il déglutit alors que j'attrapais les pans de sa chemise pour déboutonner consciencieusement chaque bouton. Peut-être était-il inquiet ? Pour ce que j'en savais, les Grimm étaient des monstres sanguinaires, et je n'étais pas sure de vouloir lui donner l'impression d'un désir de confrontation.

Je détachais chaque bouton avec concentration. Parler ne me semblait toujours pas être une chose naturelle. J'avais été habituée à des actes. De la violence, des coups, des caresses, des baisers. Tout cela était acquis pour moi, je savais utiliser mon corps pour m'exprimer. Le langage était quelque chose d'inexacte, d'approximatif, de flou. Je n'aimais pas ce mode d'expression incomplet et nébuleux.

Je finis par faire tomber sa chemise sur ses épaules. La curiosité s'empara de moi, effaçant toute inquiétude.

J'avais déjà observé des hommes, lorsqu'ils se baignaient dans mon lagon. J'avais observé leurs corps musculeux, j'avais observé leurs visages rudes. Mais le Grimm était un élément concret, je pouvais le toucher, le détailler. Je pouvais assouvir ma curiosité.

Je levais les yeux sur lui. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard, et me semblait méfiant et curieux à la fois. Il ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Je passais mes mains sur sa peau pâle. Je traçais les lignes de ses muscles avec intérêt. Ses muscles étaient plus définis que les miens, en des endroits différents. Il n'était pas comme le Blutbad, dont la forme lupine révélait les attraits, alors que sa forme humaine le faisait apparaître comme un intellectuel plutôt qu'un combattant.

Le Grimm, lui, portait sur son corps la force de son caractère. Il transpirait l'assurance. Je ne voulais pas ressentir cette émotion qui me prenait aux tripes alors que je passais mes mains sur son corps. Je ne voulais pas le trouver attrayants. Je ne voulais pas désirer le confort de ses bras. Je ne voulais pas me demander ce que ça ferait de sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je ne voulais pas l'envisager comme une personne, je voulais qu'il reste un monstre pour mon instinct affaiblis par cet environnement calme et rassurant.

Je me devais de rester aux aguets. Je devais retirer mes mains de lui.

Il passa une de ses mains sur les mienne, détruisant mes résistances, et la plaça sur sa peau, à l'emplacement présumé de son cœur. Je le sentis pulser sous mes doigts, et mon propre cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un autre souvenir se déroula sous mes yeux.

**« **Je te ferais tout regretter, sale_ Feuer_.** », grogna-t-il sous mes yeux tétanisés.**

**Je rampais au sol, nue, mon corps faible et flasque d'humaine s'écorchant sur les roches. Je me hissais le plus loin possible, aussi loin que me le permettait mon unique bras valide. Mon coeur battait une chamade artificielle, douloureuse, pulsant sous l'effet d'une drogue, de la panique, de la maladie qu'il m'infligeait à chaque gorgée de son sang.**

**Il m'attrapa par les cheveux, et me remis sur le dos. Il tira de toutes ses forces, me soutirant des cris de détresse intenses et humiliants, avant de me hisser sur mes pieds, appuyant mon dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, faible et blessée.**

**« **Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir m'échapper ?** », il rit à gorge déployée, projetant un violent frisson de rage et de terreur mêlées, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.**

**Il me traîna, tenant toujours mes cheveux dans son poing, jusqu'à une bassine d'eau qui reposait sur une table improvisée qu'il avait installé.**

**Je hurlais de toutes mes forces, mais il plongea mon visage dans la bassine. L'air se vida de mes poumons alors qu'il martelait mon dos, et que chaque choc de mon cou contre les rebords de la bassine me menait un peu plus vers une mort certaine.**

**J'étais dans cette infâme forêt depuis au moins deux semaines. Puis deux mois. Puis deux ans. Sans que rien ne change.**

**Il venait, il me torturait, m'ordonnant inlassablement de lui fournir une information que je n'avais plus. Je l'avais eue un jour, je m'en souvenais. Je me souvenais avoir résisté sciemment à ses assauts, avoir vaillamment fermé mon esprit à ses attaques. Mais le temps avait passé, et mon esprit avait failli. Il me demandait toujours la même chose, toujours la même question, et je ne pouvais plus répondre. Il avait réussi à me briser, à briser ma mémoire. Il avait réussi à me faire oublier cette information qui lui était si précieuse.**

**Chaque jour, je devenais un peu plus sauvage, oubliant un peu plus qui j'avais été. Devenant un peu plus ce qu'il était persuadé que j'étais.**

* * *

Revoilà encore une suite !

Grrr, ne me lâchez pas maintenant, la suite sera croustillante.

Des bisous les chouchou, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Des avis mes kikinous ?

_Plum'_


	4. Chapitre 4 : La bête en nous

4 jours consécutifs les gars ! La fierté est là )

Merci pour les messages tout gentils tout mimis que j'ai reçu :D ça met du baume au cœur !

Pis pour les lecteurs fantômes … Même si vous avez pas aimé, ça peut me servir d'avoir vos avis )

Comme certains me l'ont demandé, oui, Monroe connaît la renarde, et oui, Nick est avec Juliette. Mais pour le chef de police, moi je n'en suis pas encore à savoir ce qu'il est. Je viens de terminer l'épisode où Nick « tue » Adalind. Donc considérez qu'on en est là :D

Des bisous et … On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _M_ & _MA_ ! âme sensibles s'abstenir, ça promet d'être sauvage ! ( je vous indiquerais ) )

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

J'émergeais à nouveau d'un demi sommeil plutôt agité, étonnée de m'être endormie.

- Elle se réveille, entendis-je dire.

J'ouvris les yeux, et repris vaguement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. En particulier Monroe, qui me couvait d'un regard inquiet.

- Tu t'es évanouie, expliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le Grimm, qui acquiesça, comme pour corroborer cette version. Et je n'aimais pas cette connivence. Je dévisageais le prédateur qui était adossé à l'armoire, en face du lit où je reposais.

Monroe apposa un tissu mouillé sur mon visage, et je le repoussais violemment, encore hantée par les souvenirs des tortures de mon premier Grimm. Il saisit ma main avec force, et imposa son regard à ma vue. Je me calmais lentement, me remémorant ces dernières heures - découvrant peu à peu que plus de "quelques heures" s'étaient écoulées -, et il put nettoyer mon visage et une partie de mon corps, sous le regard attentif du Grimm.

- Sale voyeur, balançais-je en le fixant.

Tous deux me lancèrent un regard ahuris, et je souris intérieurement, heureuse de leur réaction. J'avais envie de les traiter d'idiots, mais je savais que j'étais bien loin d'un statut me le permettant. De plus, je ne voulais pas mettre Monroe mon pseudo défenseur, et Grimm mon pseudo tortionnaire, dans le même sac.

J'adressais un sourire complice à Monroe, cherchant à mettre le Grimm mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est étrange cette façon qu'elle a de … euh … Dormir, manger, et tout ça …, enchaîna ce dernier en me dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle dévore ses cerfs avec un couteau et une fourchette dans la nature. Surtout sous une forme animale.

Le Grimm leva les yeux au ciel :

- Vraiment ? alors elle ne faisait pas de Pilate pour dominer ses instincts, dans la nature ?

Monroe détourna le regard vers son ami, et esquissa un sourire amusé :

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'entre deux chasses, elle en faisait un peu.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. Monroe se tourna pour me présenter une assiette.

La viande rouge et crue reposait au centre de la vaisselle de verre. Il y avait au moins quatre belles tranches, coupées en lamelles dans mon assiette. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres avec une délectation d'anticipation.

- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Hank, Nick, lui dit Monroe.

Je n'avais plus d'yeux que pour la nourriture que le blutbad éloignait de moi alors que je m'avançais.

- Heu … Sans doute, balbutia l'autre, à la fois fasciné et dégoûté, Je vais aller au commissariat, il avait l'air un peu inquiet. S'il y a quoi que ce soit …

- Je te ferais signe, coupa Monroe en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Grimm acquiesça sans le regarder, et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Ma peau se couvrit d'écailles bleutées, et un rictus malicieux déforma mes babines. La transformation était douce et spontanée. Nettement plus agréable que l'humanité. Ma peau se couvrait d'écailles, sur mon crâne, mes cheveux disparaissaient pour former la fine membrane de ma collerette, et mes griffes poussèrent de mes doigts.

Monroe sourit à son tour, et sa peau se couvrit d'une fourrure brune et longue, telle une barbe se répandant sur les contours de sa mâchoire jusque sur son crâne. Ses os saillirent à son visage, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'un rouge profond comme une marée de sang. De longues griffes parurent à ses mains, et il avança encore vers moi.

Il saisit une partie des lamelles de viande entre ses crocs acérés, et me fixa avec un regard de défi.

Et j'aimais atrocement ça. La chasse. Il sauta par-dessus moi, et atteignit les escaliers en une seule enjambée. Je m'élançais à sa poursuite, délaissant momentanément les autres morceaux de viande, plus alléchée par la conquête qu'il me proposait.

Je le poursuivis à travers la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte de derrière, restée ouverte, pour gagner le petit bois qui entourait sa demeure. Il grimpa aux arbres, et je le poursuivais. Mais je connaissais mieux les bois. Il descendit, et poursuivit sa course, alors que je le traquais par la voie des airs. Les grognements s'élevèrent, brisant la douce quiétude de la forêt.

Il courait en direction du lagon, comme s'il ne savait pas où il allait. Je pris de la vitesse, et je perçus son regard lorsqu'il m'entendit au-dessus de lui. Il accéléra, et je me pris totalement au jeu.

Je me jetais plus fort, le dépassant presque, et me laissais tomber sur son dos.

Il roula sur quelques mètres, la viande toujours dans la gueule, et finit au pied d'une immense pente tapissée de feuilles mortes et d'humus, qui ralentit notre course.

Au-dessus de lui, je plongeais sur sa bouche, et lui dérobait la nourriture avec de longs geignements satisfaits.

Il se débattit, et nous nous combattîmes longuement, les dents claquants dans les airs, les griffes sifflants aux côtés de nos visages, les morceaux de viandes volants et se réduisant petit-à-petit pendant que nos échanges les conduisaient à nos estomacs.

Il n'y en eut bientôt plus, et je me jetais sur lui en tentant une nouvelle fois de le soumettre. Le combat n'était plus une course pour la nourriture, mais pour le pouvoir. Nous n'étions plus que deux bêtes chefs de meutes cherchant à imposer leur supériorité. Nos sangs se répandaient sur nos corps, et le combat finit par se tarir au profit d'un autre contact. Il me plaqua au sol, et je lui assénais un coup de griffe au cou qui me permit de reprendre le dessus. Je me penchais pour le mordre, mais avortais mon action, et léchais son sang qui dégoulinait d'une entaille peu profonde dans son cou. Il ne dit plus rien, fermant les yeux et ronronnant simplement au contact de ma langue.

Il ouvrit des yeux totalement dépourvus d'humanité sur moi, et je sus que sa bête était aussi forte que la mienne. Que nous étions capables de nous dominer l'un l'autre. Que si nous devions nous combattre, aucun de nous ne survivrait. Du moins en étais-je alors persuadée. Et sur cette constatation, le combat cessa.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et j'étais sure, quelque part, que nous pouvions parler de « langage », durant cet échange. Un langage exact, et animal. Le langage du corps.

Il roula sur moi, et fondit sur mes lèvres. Il les captura entre ses dents, et une légère griffure fit couler mon sang sur mes lèvres. Je le laissais faire, comme il m'avait laissée profiter de son sang précédemment.

Il lécha mes lèvres goulument, et me fixa, le museau retroussé et le regard fou. Il embrassa ma lèvre inférieure, semblant retenir des désirs plus forts, et descendit pour baiser ma mâchoire avec soin.

Je sentis un besoin d'un autre genre que celui de la faim me tenailler. J'avais envie de son corps. De sa bestialité. J'avais besoin de lui. Immédiatement.

* * *

_**MA**_

* * *

Je me jetais à mon tour sur sa bouche, et remuais les lèvres à l'unisson des siennes. Je fis pénétrer ma langue entre ses lèvres, et allait caresser ses dents. Il rugit, et passa au-dessus de moi, plaquant son corps presque nu contre le mien. Je le voulais.

Je sentis un feu lécher mon corps comme si une lave ardente s'écoulait dans mes veines. Le désir était impérieux, immédiat, brutal. Il me le fallait, et je n'aurais pas su patienter. Il appliquait à mon bassin des mouvements répétés et langoureux qui me faisaient perdre toute notion de raison.

J'inversais nos positions, chacun de nous tentant de prendre les devants sans y parvenir. Je me déhanchais sur lui, et me baissais pour mordre dans la chair tendre de son pectoral gauche. Il glapit alors que le sang s'écoulait dans ma gorge. Ce besoin de l'avoir pour moi, de le marquer.

Il se redressa jusqu'à être assis, me releva sur son bassin, et m'empala sur son sexe sans plus de préliminaires. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, et je me cambrais violemment en le sentant me prendre si fort.

Il passa au-dessus de moi malgré mes grognements, et plaqua ses mains sur mes poignets, m'infligeant de longues et involontaires balafres. Je criais, et il accéléra le mouvement de ses reins entre mes cuisses. J'avais mal, j'avais faim, j'étais bien.

J'avais chaud. Je me redressais, et léchais une perle de sang sur son torse. Il gémit fortement, et se rapprocha de moi pour plaquer sa bouche sur ma clavicule. Il voulait me mordre, je le sentais, mais sans m'en rendre compte, mes écailles se dressaient et se rabattaient au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il lécha la peau tendue de son cou, et sa langue se mit à saigner. Il vint m'embrasser, lâchant mes poignets pour me serrer contre lui, et je suçais sa langue avec délectation.

Nos peaux se confondaient presque dans cette danse endiablée et aussi bestiale que pouvait l'être deux animaux en rut. Nous n'étions rien d'autre, à ce moment.

Il attrapa mon visage d'une de ses mains griffue, et força l'entrée de ma bouche. Je mordis sa langue, et il gémit. Nos bêtes se délectaient de cette souffrance, alors que nos corps étaient enivrés par tant de plaisir.

Je sentis une immense bulle emplir l'intérieur de mon corps, prête à exploser dans tout mon être, et je poussais un grognement guttural alors que le Blutbad poussait plus loin en moi. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je commençais à me mouvoir sous lui, alors que nos cris se répercutaient sur les arbres du bois.

Et soudain, la bulle explosa. Ma voix se brisa alors que je poussais un long hurlement, comme une plainte aigüe et ténue. Il me suivit rapidement, et se laissa tomber en arrière, m'emportant sur son torse dans sa chute.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à courir, chasser, jouer comme de jeunes animaux.

Mais à présent, il fallait rentrer. Monroe voulait rentrer, je le savais. Mais je nous dirigeais d'abord vers le lagon que j'affectionnais particulièrement, afin de nous y nettoyer.

- Ce serait mieux d'aller chez moi. Je veux dire, nous balader à poil dans la forêt n'est pas désagréable, mais les bienfaits d'un bain ne serait pas non plus désagréables pour les narines des voisins tu comprends ?

- Quels voisins, susurrais-je.

Il me sourit, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étendue d'eau : j'avais déjà gagné depuis bien longtemps.

Nous étions tous deux nus, mais sous notre forme animale, cela ne semblait déranger Monroe. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui changeait lorsque j'étais humaine. Il était quelqu'un d'autre, lorsqu'il était le Blutbad. Et j'appréciais cette autre personne.

Je mourrais cependant d'envie de découvrir l'humain en lui, de l'effeuiller, d'apprendre à l'imiter, pour devenir moi-même l'humaine que je devais être. Je voulais le connaître de toutes les manières possibles, pour assouvir la curiosité dévorante qui me tenaillait.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, je pris de l'élan, et me jetais dans l'eau. Je nageais un moment, m'enfonçant au loin, profondément, battant des pieds en me délectant du clame apparent du lagon. Puis je me concentrais pour reprendre une apparence humaine.

J'appréhendais énormément la douleur, espérant être capable de redevenir humaine sans avoir besoin de souffrir. Mais tout me sembla naturel. Ma peau émergea de mes écailles, qui me semblèrent tout simplement se confondre dans celle-ci. Mes cheveux émergèrent de mon crâne pour remplacer la membrane de ma collerette, et rien ne sembla se passer anormalement.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi avant ? Je me le demandais bien.

J'émergeais des profondeurs de l'eau, et plaquais mes cheveux en arrière sur ma tête en frottant mes yeux.

Monroe ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et recula de quelques pas.

- Tu es humaine ?

- On dirait bien !, ris-je, rejoins-moi ?

Il sembla hésiter un long moment, et je compris que peut-être n'était-ce pas ma forme qui le gênait :

- Tu peux rester Blutbad, si ça te dérange, souris-je.

Il sourit en retour, gêné, et approcha de l'eau avec précautions. Il trempa ses pattes, et glapit en sentant la fraîcheur. Je ris aux éclats, et il m'arrosa en guise de vengeance.

Après quelques heures de chahut, nous nous étions installés sur le rivage, sous nos formes animales, et nous profitions d'un bain d'aurore silencieux. Nous avions passé la nuit dans ce bois, et j'étais simplement heureuse d'avoir eu de la compagnie.

- Ça va être difficile, hein ?, me lança-t-il sans ouvrir ses yeux ou tourner son visage vers moi, profitant toujours du soleil.

- De ?, soufflais-je.

- Vivre avec les humains. Tu avais l'air tellement bien, aujourd'hui… Alors que chez moi, il ne t'est arrivé que des ennuis.

Je me penchais vers lui, et réfléchis, alors qu'il posait son regard scrutateur sur mon visage.

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui. M'habituer à cette vie guindée et normalisée n'allait pas être simple. Et je savais qu'il y aurait un moment, ou je devrais faire un choix, car je ne pouvais pas m'investir dans deux vies différentes à la fois. Pour le moment, si le choix se présentait, j'étais sure que je préférerais rebrousser chemin, et retourner dans ma forêt. Mais après quelques temps, serait-ce toujours le cas ?

Je m'interrogeais. Mais j'avais faim, à présent.

- Faim, grommelais-je.

Il sourit, et bondit dans le bois en riant. Je le suivis en courant également, et nous atterrîmes rapidement sur le terrain adjacent son jardin. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la porte, ou il se redressa pour enclencher la poignée.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, son téléphone s'époumonait. Il alla enfiler un boxer et une chemise en m'indiquant la buanderie, et alla répondre.

- Allô ?

J'enfilais une chemise à carreaux comme il en avait des tas, et un boxer. Je m'appliquais à chercher un pantalon à ma taille, lorsque Monroe déglutit bruyamment.

- Quand ça ?

Il semblait très affecté. J'attrapais quelque chose qui ressemblait à un short de sport, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où il était penché au-dessus de l'évier, appuyé sur le meuble.

- J'arrive, Nick. Juste le temps de m'occuper de…, il se tourna vers moi, comme s'il se rappelait soudain de ma présence, je ne connais même pas ton nom !, s'énerva-t-il.

Il asséna un violent coup de poing à la table, qui se fendit en deux dans un fracas assourdissant. Ses doigts oscillèrent longuement entre griffes et doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se calmer. Il était fou de rage, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Je ne le connais pas …, murmurais-je comme si j'étais prise en faute.

Il m'adressa un regard emplit de remords, et reprit sa conversations avec son interlocuteur.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, Nick … Non, je ne la confierais pas à Hank non plus …, il semblait en proie à un cruel dilemme.

- Je suis capable de me prendre en charge, grognais-je.

- Imagine une seconde que quelqu'un te fasse peur ? Tu n'es pas encore totalement maître de tes deux formes… Non, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Nick, soupira-t-il.

Je soupirais à mon tour, et me laissais tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Grimm parla longuement, et Monroe finit par acquiescer :

- Ok, qu'elle vienne. Tu lui diras bien que j'ai été infesté de rats récemment … Ou d'une autre bête, débrouille-toi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

Il s'arrêta, et sourit :

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. J'ai profité du grand air.

Il rougit violemment, puis salua le Grimm, et raccrocha.

- Bon, commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la buanderie, Juliette va passer te prendre pour t'amener chez les Burkhard. Toi tu seras très gentille et très sage d'accord ? Elle ne sait rien de notre monde.

Il revint habillé d'un pantalon en jeans, et me tendit une jupe à motif écossais, que je pris du bout des doigts.

- Je porte déjà quelque chose, soufflais-je.

- Oui mais c'est … Enfin … C'est pas adapté.

Je me levais pour m'inspecter. Les humains étaient d'un compliqué … Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à rire.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais vêtue d'une jupe et d'une chemise pour attendre l'amie de mon ennemi avec qui je me retrouvais seule pour une durée indéterminée : Pourquoi j'avais quitté ma forêt déjà ? Ah oui. Pour être en sécurité.

* * *

Me revoilou donc !

Alors les kikinous, vous avez apprécié ? Ou pas ? Donnez-moi donc vos avis ! :D

Bisous bisous !

_Plum'_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vivre

Et un jour de plus, mais pas un jour de trop les kikinous !

Alors, les visites, c'est bien, mais les reviews ( ou mp je réponds à tout x) ) c'est mieux !

Voilà voilà, donc pour celle qui m'a demandé si Juliette allait avoir son petit rôle, ben voilà ta réponse ! :D

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : M.

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

Monroe me donna mille et un conseils avant de partir. Il remuait dans des tiroirs pour tenter de ranger, il passait la serpillère puis s'interrompait pour réajuster la chemise qu'il m'avait prêté, dont l'un des boutons ne cessait de sauter.

Il me tendit un sac, alors qu'il était enfin sur le départ, et énuméra :

- Dedans, tu as une carte avec mon numéro de téléphone fixe et portable, et mon adresse exacte. Tu as aussi un peu d'argent, au cas où … Je sais pas si tu sais à quoi ça sert.

Je hochais négativement la tête. Il me lança un mauvais regard, puis baissa les yeux avec indulgence. En fait, il semblait au bord du désespoir total, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ma faute. J'avais envie de retourner dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi dois-je aller chez lui ?, grommelais-je.

Il se pencha pour embrasser mon front, et m'attrapa par le cou, prenant mon visage en coupe, pour souffler avec un regard d'excuse :

- J'aime mieux te savoir avec elle que seule. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est très gentille … Mais elle ne sait rien de notre monde, alors sois discrète. Tu es juste amnésique, pour elle, ok ?

- Je veux t'accompagner, soupirais-je.

Ma requête n'avait rien d'une demande, il m'avait déjà expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas m'avoir dans les pattes. Je lui faisais juste part de mon désir de l'aider. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, malgré ce qu'il tentait de me faire croire. Je voyais dans ses yeux que la bête n'était pas loin, et qu'il la contenait à grand peine.

Mais il ne voulait manifestement pas de mon aide, puisqu'il m'écartait de son affaire. Alors j'allais m'en tenir à ce qu'il demandait.

- Juliette arrive, déclina-t-il en souriant hypocritement.

En effet, une voiture plutôt spacieuse venait de se garer dans la cour de Monroe. Il accouru vers elle, et lui parla quelques minutes. De moi, à priori, puisqu'il ne cessait de me désigner en faisant de grands gestes. Il finit par partir, m'adressant de grands signes depuis sa voiture, puis démarrant en trombes.

Juliette avança vers moi d'un pas incertain. Le Grimm ne devait pas l'avoir choisie pour rien. Il me semblait qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'elle devait se méfier. Elle avait beaucoup d'instinct, pour une humaine.

Elle me tendit la main, avenante malgré sa crainte :

- Je suis Juliette. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'étais à la clinique vétérinaire !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de sourire, trop préoccupée par l'état de mon Blutbad. Mais je lui rendis son « salut » dans un souffle.

Elle sourit nerveusement : je la mettais mal-à-l'aise.

- Je peux entrer ?, demanda-t-elle piteusement.

J'acquiesçais, et m'effaçais pour la laisser passer. Les mœurs m'étaient encore étrangères, et je savais que je manquais à pas mal de leurs règles régulièrement. Si ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger outre mesure le Grimm et Monroe, ça avait l'air de déstabiliser Juliette. Mais elle semblait vraiment tenir à faire de moi sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

- Alors, lança-t-elle en sortant un objet électronique de son sac, et si nous faisions quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Je m'assis dans le salon, sur le canapé, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le fauteuil opposé à moi, pour pouvoir poser son objet sur la table. Je pliais mes jambes sous moi en m'interrogeant involontairement sur ce que faisaient les garçons. Et s'ils étaient en danger, serais-je la personne à qui ils demanderaient de l'aide ?

Peut-être, mais comment me joindraient-ils ?

- Quel est ton nom ?, demanda-t-elle en tapotant sur le clavier de son machin.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je distraitement.

Elle releva un regard consterné sur moi. Je n'aimais pas la pitié qui suintait d'elle, elle était trop compatissante pour être honnête.

- Tu veux qu'on t'en trouve un ? Ce sera marrant !, s'enjoua-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Qu'avait-elle à toujours vouloir me toucher ? Je n'étais pas un petit animal domestique qu'on gratouille derrière les oreilles pour amuser ou réduire au silence.

Sur ces réflexions, je saisis sa main, et m'installais tout contre elle sur le fauteuil. Et je me sentis très stupide. Mais alors, vraiment très très stupide, parce que à son côté, je me sentais comme une petite fille.

Elle surfa sur quelques sites qui affichaient des listes de prénoms immenses, mais aucun ne m'évoquaient quoi que ce soit. Je me sentais bête d'avoir espéré retrouver un truc aussi bénin de moi. Je me sentais bête d'avoir essayé de me retrouver, moi.

- Bon !, s'exclama Juliette en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, à mon avis, tu as un nom étranger !

Je levais les yeux sur elle. Je m'imaginais qu'elle en aurait rapidement marre, de mon mutisme et de mes hésitations, mais j'avais tort. Elle pleine d'enthousiasme et de patience.

Elle surfa encore, me lisant à voix haute des tonnes de prénoms et leurs dérivés pour savoir si l'un d'eux me disait quelque chose.

- Anastasia, Amaria, Ava ?

J'hochais négativement la tête.

- Sara, Emanuelle, Louïse ?

Nous faisions cela depuis bientôt une heure, et je commençais à désespérer, quand je l'entendis.

- Adèle, Adelaide, Angèle …

- Stop !, m'exclamais-je.

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi. Je tremblais.

Ce prénom-ci, je le connaissais. J'avais eu un violent frisson à son entente. Je le connaissais, mais j'étais incapable de dire si c'était bel et bien le mien. « Angèle »…

- Je connais ce prénom-là. Le dernier.

Elle me sourit avec entrain, mais moi, je frissonnais. Comment l'entente de mon propre prénom pouvait me saisir à ce point ?

Elle passa une main dans mon dos, et je tressaillis. Le souvenir était là, tout près, comme s'il attendait le moment propice pour percer la surface de mon amnésie. Je tentais de le refouler, de le taire au plus profond de moi. Je sentais que je ne voulais pas le connaître.

Juliette me frottait le dos avec compassion. Elle se leva, poussa la table, et s'accroupit devant moi, les mains sur mes genoux :

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Il y a pleins de dérivés à ce prénom, je peux te les lire, peut-être que ça …

- Non !

J'avais crié un peu trop fort, un peu trop vite. Elle s'alarma. Mais je n'étais pas en état de la calmer. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, comme si le froid était insoutenable. Mais c'était la froideur glaçante de la menace, qui me tétanisait de la sorte.

- Je … J'aimerais penser à autre chose, soufflais-je en fermant obstinément les yeux, je suis désolée.

Je sentis aussitôt ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Elle me serrait contre son corps.

Je n'aimais pas ce genre de proximité. Je me sentais toujours mal-à-l'aise, comme si on risquait à tout moment de sortir un couteau, et de me trahir. Mais Juliette respirait la maternité. Elle sentait la gentillesse et le calme, l'apaisement et la compassion. Je ne savais pas si ces sentiments avaient vraiment des odeurs, mais j'étais sure que s'ils en avaient, ils sentiraient le musc, la cannelle et le cacao. J'étais sure qu'ils sentiraient comme elle.

Des larmes se mirent à dévaler mes joues. Des larmes de rage, et d'impuissance. Des larmes contenues depuis plus de trois ans, depuis que j'étais revenue à la nature, contre mon gré.

Elle me frotta longuement le dos en me murmurant des choses douces et rassurantes. Je n'arrivais pas à appréhender ce que je ressentais pour cette petite et étrange femme. Pour moi, jusqu'ici, il y avait eu le désir, et la haine. Mais je ne la désirais pas comme je désirais Monroe. Je ne voulais pas la brutaliser et la posséder. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime, mais pas comme ça.

J'étais submergée par tant de sentiments complexes, depuis que j'étais ici. A croire que l'humanité compliquait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Pourtant, malgré mon incompréhension de la situation, dans ses bras, tout me paraissait simple.

- Tout s'arrangera, tu verras. Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, les garçons et moi, on t'aidera. On y arrivera, tous ensembles.

Mes tremblements se calmèrent, et mes yeux cessèrent de couler comme des fontaines. Juliette se leva, et alla à la cuisine, d'où elle demanda :

- Tu as déjà bu du café ? Ou du chocolat chaud ?

- Je ne crois pas, soufflais-je en reniflant.

J'entendis des claquements, comme si elle fermait et ouvrait des boîtes, puis elle réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau en métal. Elle le posa sur la table basse, et m'en tendit une en me mettant en garde contre la chaleur.

- Je t'ai fait du chocolat. Le café, ça ne plaît pas trop quand on goûte pour la première fois.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, et trempais le bout de mes lèvres dans le liquide fumant.

Trop chaud.

- Du coup, tu n'as toujours pas de nom, soupira-t-elle.

- Angèle … Angèle, je crois que c'est mon nom.

L'entente de ce prénom ne me causa pas le même mal que précédemment, et je m'en étonnais. Je m'attendais cependant à ce que le souvenir jaillisse d'un moment à l'autre, et je restais tendue, comme prête à parer une attaque.

Juliette souriait. Elle était contente d'elle, ça se voyait. Elle pensait sans doute avoir réussi à me dompter, et je songeais que d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Tu crois que Monroe m'en voudra si je t'emmène faire les boutiques ?, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle sourcilla, elle était visiblement étonnée.

- Il est un peu ton tuteur non … ?, elle semblait gênée.

Un sourire déforma mes lèvres :

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi « faire les boutiques » ?

Elle me détailla avec un léger sourire, et lança :

- Les fringues de Monroe sont …, elle avisa mon regard peu amène, et se reprit, masculine ?

J'acquiesçais vaguement. Elle voulait m'emporter loin de la maison. Ça ne me paraissait pas une excellente idée, ici j'étais sur un terrain connu, et très proche de ma forêt. S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, je pourrais couvrir le périmètre sans problème, et la cacher sans plus de…

Je m'interrompis, réalisant que j'étais encore sur le qui-vive. Monroe me l'avait dit, et j'avais ris, mais maintenant, je comprenais qu'il avait raison. Je n'envisageais rien sereinement. Quelle menace pouvait-il planer à ce moment, alors que j'avais quitté ma forêt, calme depuis plus d'un an ?

Je respirais profondément, et adressais un franc sourire à Juliette :

- Laissons un mot, au cas où, pour le prévenir.

- On va bien s'amuser, tu verras, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle écrivit un rapide mot à Monroe et Grimm, et nous partîmes pour le centre-ville.

Portland était une ville bruyante et trop peuplée pour moi. Les gens étaient désagréables, et Juliette fit quelques frayeurs à mon petit cœur à cause de chauffards idiots et impolis.

Elle nous gara sur le parking d'une immense bâtisse très aérée grâce aux vitres qui tapissaient la majorité des murs.

Nous n'y passâmes même pas une heure complète. Les habits étaient simples à choisir pour elle, et il en allait de même pour moi : confortable et pratiques. Nous avançâmes pour ranger notre caddie en riant, et une voiture ne nous vit pas durant sa folle course. Il pila juste à mes pieds alors que je bondissais en arrière.

Je sentis mon cœur palpiter à un rythme inhumain, et lui adressais un juron bien senti. Mais à ma grande surprise, il posa sa voiture au milieu de l'allée, et en sortit.

Il mesurait facilement deux mètres, et je sentis Juliette s'effacer à mon côté. Il avait le crâne rasé et couvert de signes étranges. Il était clairement bâti pour le combat. Manque de bol, moi aussi.

Il avança, et souffla d'une voix basse et menaçante qui fit frémir mes écailles comme une seconde peau qui ne demandait qu'à couvrir la mienne :

- Tu m'as dit quoi, gamine ?

Il se pencha en me tendant son oreille. Les gens commençaient à s'attrouper comme une bande de charognards affamés, autour de la confrontation. Juliette détailla la foule, puis revint vers nous courageusement :

- Ecoutez monsieur, vous nous avez fait peur en arrivant si vite, mais nous ne voulions pas vous offenser, restons en-là.

Je la regardais. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Après tout, Monroe m'avait demandé de rester sage, et de cacher ma nature. Il valait donc mieux que je me range à son opinion. Elle avait l'habitude, elle.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'il se tourna lentement vers elle, le visage affichant un rictus purement effrayant qui sembla glacer le sang de mon amie.

Qu'avais-je pensé ? Mon « amie » ?

Merde.

- Je crois pas m'être adressée à toi.

Le visage de Juliette s'affaissa, et je la vis chercher mon regard avec urgence. Elle voulait que je répète ce qu'elle avait dit ? Ou quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Donc, gamine, il s'adressait à nouveau à moi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, quand tu t'es jetée sous mes roues ?!

Je me tournais vers Juliette. Elle me suppliait du regard d'être docile. Je rangeais donc mes attitudes de prédateur pour répondre calmement, fière de mon obéissance :

- J'ai dit « Connard ».

Je sentis, avant même de la voir, sa main s'abattre sur les pans de ma chemise pour me soulever du sol et m'approcher de son visage.

« Docile », m'exhortais-je en regardant Juliette qui hurlait d'appeler le commissariat. Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle fouillait dans le fond de son sac. Elle trouva apparemment ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle garda sa main cachée dedans, serrant l'objet de toutes ses forces.

- Je vais te faire ton portrait en trois dimensions, s'esclaffa-t-il.

J'aurais sans doute réagit plus vite, si j'avais alors compris le sens de sa phrase. Il me secoua violemment, et je sentis mes dents s'affuter comme des rasoirs. S'il n'arrêtait pas, j'allais le mordre.

Juliette et moi réagîmes d'un même mouvement. Alors qu'elle sortait une arme de son sac, je balançais mon pied entre les jambes de mon agresseur, qui me lâcha instantanément. Je retombais sur mes baskets toutes neuves, les deux poings placés en position de combat, alors qu'il se tenait les bijoux de famille en glapissant.

Je lançais un regard sévère à Juliette, qui rangea son arme pour sortir son téléphone sous les regards affolés de certains spectateurs.

Il se releva, rouge de rage, et se jeta vers moi. Je lui assénais un coup de pieds circulaire qui le fit dévier, et se redresser. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner un nouveau coup de pied, mais il l'attrapa, et le souleva si haut et si vite, que je tombais sur le sol, le dos sur le goudron.

Je résistais si fort pour contenir la bête, que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur le combat.

A mon côté, Juliette hurlait de surprise en insultant l'homme. Si je n'avais pas été en si délicate position, j'aurais ri.

Il me tira jusqu'à lui, rappant mon dos et la chemise de Monroe sur le sol. Il me reprit ensuite par le col, et entreprit de me gifler, du plat de sa paluche.

Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, je plaquais mes pieds sur ses flancs, et poussais aussi fort que possible pour m'aplatir sur le sol, et éviter sa claque. Déséquilibré, il tomba en arrière.

- Angèle !, appela Juliette.

Je me tournais vivement, et elle me lança son arme. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser, et je plaquais mon pied sur son entre-jambes, le calmant net. D'un geste vif, j'attrapais l'arme, et la braquais sur l'homme au sol.

Et Dieu sait que je n'avais aucune idée de comment me servir de ce truc. Pour autant, l'effet fut radical : L'homme s'immobilisa sous le regard médusé de la foule.

Juliette s'approcha de moi, tout aussi choquée, et souffla, encore ahurie :

- Tu crois que les agents secrets de la NASA tiennent un registre des personnes disparues dans ces trois dernières années ?

Je souris.

* * *

Me revoilou donc !

Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre ) vous avez aimé ? Vous l'avez trouvé drôle, ou émouvant ? Vous l'avez trouvé moisi et même pas intéressant ? C'est le moment de donner votre avis !

Que penseriez-vous d'un PDV Nick, pour bientôt ? ça pourrait être amusant, non ?

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Traquée

Et une semaine de post en plus !

Jusqu'à samedi les loulous ! Proposez vos modifs aux chapitres et vos avis =D

Ou alors, passez me voir sur skyrock, mon blog s'appelle evanescence-sauvage )

Alors, les visites, c'est bien, mais les reviews ( ou mp je réponds à tout x) ) c'est mieux ! Oh je me répète, je me répète …

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _M_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

Je restais ainsi, le braquant avec l'arme de Juliette, jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. En fait, la police, c'était le Grimm, ici. Lui et son acolyte, un grand homme noir, arrivèrent dans leurs voitures bleus et blanches, aussi vite que le chauffard qui venait de m'agresser.

- Juliette !, s'écria le Grimm en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer dans l'étau de ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, semblant trouver réconfort auprès de lui. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle était trop … Distante. Je me tus.

- Salut, je suis Hank, je me tournais vers l'agent noir qui avait emmené mon agresseur précédemment.

J'avais entendu Grimm se présenter, et je savais que son comportement n'était pas très professionnel. Mais qu'importe, il ne m'avait même pas demandé ce que je faisais avec une arme, et comment je l'avais dompté. Juliette avait déjà dû m'inventer une excuse tout à fait plausible. Involontairement, cela va de soi.

- Salut, où est Monroe ?, enchaînais-je dans un sourire.

J'avais appris, au cours de cette virée, que les sourires, selon comment ils étaient offerts, pouvaient mettre un individu en confiance, et le pousser à nous rendre service. Juliette en jouait énormément, même si je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle affichait ce sourire innocemment charmeur, et les hommes voulaient l'aider et la protéger.

Je ne pouvais pas paraître innocente, même si je l'avais voulu. Inoffensive et délicate … Ce n'était pas un bon angle d'attaque pour une femme comme moi. Je respirais le prédateur qui grondait en la personne de ma bête. Alors même si leur instinct était un peu erroné face à moi, je ne pouvais pas espérer de résultat en imitant Juliette.

- Directe, sourit Hank, c'est mignon chez une fille.

Son sourire brillait sur sa peau d'ébène. Son regard s'alluma, et je compris qu'il n'était pas hypocrite. Son sourire était naturel et exprimait une joie permanente.

Je souris à mon tour, ravie par cette étrange idée.

- Merci, soufflais-je en détournant le regard.

Il se gratta derrière l'oreille, sans doute dans un tic nerveux, et répondit :

- Monroe est à la boutique de son amie, en ville. Elle a été agressée, elle aussi. Vous êtes ensembles ?

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il ne faillit pas, et cela me satisfit sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Cela dépend ce que tu entends par là, Hank.

Il frémit en affichant un regard intrigué, mais n'approfondit pas. Il n'était définitivement pas policier pour rien.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, j'entendis le Grimm sursauter. Il avait heurté un caddie dans sa vive réaction, et alerté mes sens. Mais Hank, lui, sembla juste surpris de le voir sursauter.

- Ben alors, Nick, tu as vu un fantôme.

Nick fixait la voiture de police avec un air complètement ahurit.

Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il voyait, et demandait à mon soupirant :

- Pourrais-je parler quelques minutes à mon agresseur ?

Juliette frottait affectueusement le dos du Grimm. Il lui adressa un sourire éperdu. Il était fou d'elle. Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, je sentis un pincement me piquer le cœur. Comme une boule sèche dans ma gorge, qui refusait de couler.

Je détournais le regard, gênée, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Hank posa une main sur mon épaule, et je me tournais vers lui.

- Vous devez être en état de choc, ce n'est pas prudent.

- Je veux le voir, répondis-je, catégorique.

Il soupira, mais me mena à la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière opposée à celle à laquelle le chauffard était menotté, mais son téléphone sonna.

- Numéro masqué. Ecoutez, je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas, et s'il vous plaît, attendez-moi pour vous confronter à lui.

Il s'éloigna en courant, et je me tournais pour voir où il allait. Se faisant, je croisais le regard du Grimm, qui avait son téléphone dans la main, allumé, et souriait à une petite fille inconnue qui parlait dans le combiné avec un air sérieux.

Faisait-il diversion ?

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, puis parla à la petite.

Un autre agent interrogeait Juliette, encore, et elle ne regardait pas vers moi. Personne ne regardait vers moi.

J'ouvris à nouveau la portière, et m'installais aux côtés de l'homme. Il me regarda à peine, un sourire fiché sur le visage.

- Qui es-tu ?, grognais-je.

- Et toi ?, lança-t-il comme si nous avions une conversation mondaine.

J'attrapais son bras, et le tordais dans le sens opposé à son coude. Il glapit de surprise, et me lança un regard effarouché.

- Qui es-tu ?, répétais-je en appuyant très lentement sur son coude.

Il afficha un air terrifié en comprenant que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lui casser le coude. Même aussi proche du regard du policier.

- Dernière chance, décomptais-je posément en forçant plus fort sur son coude.

Il glapit, et sous mes yeux, sa peau se couvrit d'un fin duvet de poils pâles, alors qu'elle devenait une carapace épaisse et grise, parsemée de bourrelets. De son nez émergèrent deux cornes, et ses oreilles descendirent le long de son cou pour ne devenir plus que deux trous béants.

Tout ceci en quelques secondes. Je ne lâchais pas son bras pour autant.

- Et toi ?, s'énerva-t-il.

Je le dévisageais :

- T'es pas en position de négocier, _Wesen_.

Il me fixa un instant, ébahit.

- Qui t'envoie ?, demandais-je.

- Ils avaient dit que tu serais une proie facile !

- Ils ont menti, grognais-je en montrant mes dents animales.

Il tressaillit, et commença à tirer sur ses menottes. La panique. Bien.

- Qui t'envoie ? Pas de troisième sommation pour toi, je te préviens _Dickfelling_.

Il semblait partager. J'appuyais sur son bras, et il glapit en trépignant :

- Ils me tueront !

- Tu as raison, moi je ne te tuerais pas, soufflais-je en relâchant la pression sur son bras.

Il entreprit de replacer son masque de prédateur insensible, se pensant tiré d'affaire, mais je lui fis une clef qui manqua de lui déboîter l'épaule en dévoilant mon visage _Wesen_, juste à côté de son visage.

- Je te briserais tous les os un à un, puis je te couperais les doigts et les orteils. Jusqu'à ce que tu parles. Et si ça ne suffit pas …, je soufflais dans son cou et je le vis frémir de terreur alors qu'il geignait de terreur, je découperais ton pénis en rondelles. Très fines.

Il éclata en sanglots, et s'écria, parlant si vite que je devais me concentrer pour tout comprendre :

- C'est une confrérie de malades, ils savent comment nous contrer, ils avaient besoin de spécimens, alors je leur en amène souvent ! Mais là ils te voulaient, toi ! Je suis désolé, si désolé, mais je ne sais rien je le jure ! Je t'en supplie, je t'en prie !

Je le lâchais, et entreprit de sortir de la voiture. Mais au moment où j'atteignais la poignée, il passa son bras en travers de mon cou, et me retint vers l'intérieur.

Je hurlais en cognant contre la portière, tentant d'atteindre la poignée alors qu'il faisait pression sur ma trachée. La portière s'ouvrit, et je vis, par le parebrise, le Grimm et Hank accourir.

Le _wesen_ pencha son visage vers mon cou, et je sentis ses dents griffer ma peau. Ma tête se vida, et j'envoyais ma tête choquer violement son visage.

Grimm arriva à cet instant, étonné. Mais il ne lâchait pas sa prise, alors Hank sortit son arme en hurlant à la créature de me lâcher, tandis que Nick m'attirait à lui.

Il me tira jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement dehors, et le _wesen_ tenta d'expliquer ma violence, alors que j'affichais sans doute un regard vague et choqué qui contredisait totalement ses allégations.

Le Grimm me serra contre lui, plaçant sa main derrière ma tête pour me plaquer contre son torse. Il se pencha à mon oreille :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Il n'est qu'un sous fifre, répondis-je.

J'avais envie de rester là, et je savais que je rougissais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible. Je me sentais comme une gamine, et je détestais cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je le détestais pour ça. Mais je me sentais juste merveilleusement bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais juste en confiance lorsqu'il murmurait à mon oreille.

Peut-être que j'étais intéressée par Hank. Peut-être que Monroe serait mon havre de paix pendant un temps. Mais le seul qui sache vraiment me faire vibrer, était le Grimm. Et ça me tuait que le sort soit aussi cruel avec moi.

Je levais les yeux vaguement en serrant les dents pour retenir mes larmes, et croisais le regard interloqué de Juliette.

Aussitôt, je repoussais Nick, qui parut étonné mais pas blessé. J'aurais dû insister, me hisser dans cette faille, pour lui faire du mal, pour le tenir à l'écart de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

_J'en étais incapable_.

Il se détacha de moi, apparemment inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. C'est cette innocence qui me faisait chavirer, tant chez lui que chez Juliette. Je me sentais comme un parasite qui se nourrirait de leur pureté à leur insu.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas bien de quoi il me remerciait, et il le perçut :

- D'avoir protégé Juliette. T'étais pas obligée, mais tu l'as fait. Alors merci.

Je lançais automatiquement mon regard vers Juliette, et fut surprise de la trouver discutant avec un agent de police inconnu.

Ou du moins, inconnu pour moi, puisque Nick le dévisagea avec une surprise teintée de contrariété. Et je le comprenais. Juliette arborait un sourire radieux, comme si la seule présence de cet homme suffisait à faire de cette atroce journée un jour de plus au paradis. Je ne comprenais pas ses attitudes.

- Tu le connais ?, murmurais-je.

Il sembla se rappeler soudain de ma présence, et sembla gêné.

- C'est le capitaine Renard. C'est mon chef.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Il puait les embrouilles à plein nez. Et pourtant, le Grimm ne semblait pas avoir activé son « radar-à-_Wesen_ ».

- Où est Monroe ?, demanda-t-il.

Je n'aimais pas le regard qu'il porta sur moi. Il était éteint, un mélange de culpabilité, de doute, et de tristesse. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de regard, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Me surprenant moi-même, j'attrapais son bras, et je lui adressais un sourire rayonnant en l'entraînant vers le duo :

- Hank a dit qu'il était avec une certaine fille qui tient une boutique en ville.

- Rosalee, acquiesça Grimm en souriant de mes attitudes, Tu l'appelles « Hank » ?

- Toi aussi, je crois, soulignais-je.

- Oui, rit il, alors attention à toi si tu tentes de me ravir mon équipier !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur en nous approchant de Juliette et de ce « Renard ». Mais alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques pas les uns des autres, je sentis un long frisson de terreur me parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, et je tentais de réfréner l'adrénaline qui commençait à emplir mes veines, mais sans succès. Il y avait un danger dans le coin, que mon instinct parvenait à appréhender, mais pas moi.

Je regardais Nick. Il avait saisi mon malaise, mais ne semblait pas comprendre. Je me forçais à avancer, mais c'était comme si on avait entravé mes pieds : je ne voulais plus bouger.

C'est alors que Renard posa son regard sur moi. Je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre, et ma tête se vida entièrement. Sous sa peau, je vis ses muscles rouler, comme une mécanique bien huilée prête à ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Sa mâchoire carrée se contracta alors qu'il dardait son regard métallique sur moi.

Il me détailla en croisant les bras, et un instant, j'oubliais que j'étais dans un parking, entourée de personnes innocentes, de Juliette ou de Nick. Je n'avais qu'un désir, lui sauter à la gorge. La défense est la meilleure des attaques. C'était tout ce que je savais à cet instant.

Juliette faillit perdre un bras en me sortant de mes pensées. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, et entama la conversation entre moi et Renard, qui sembla sortir de son trouble en même temps que moi :

- Angèle, voici le capitaine Sean Renard. Il s'est proposé pour te donner un coup de main sur la recherche de tes origines.

Nick me fixait, et ma bouche était si sèche, que je n'aurais pas pu articuler le moindre mot.

- En effet. J'ai un accès plutôt large à des tas de sources. Je me ferais un plaisir de …

- Non, assénais-je.

Tous braquèrent leurs regards sur moi. Renard était clairement surpris, Juliette également. Mais elle semblait plus contrariée qu'autre chose. Grimm, en revanche, semblait à la fois satisfait et curieux.

Je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, j'avais simplement suivi mon instinct qui me hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible, de m'enfoncer dans la forêt, dans un trou, et d'y mourir. De vieillesse si possible.

- comme il vous plaira, balaya Renard en souriant à Juliette.

Allaient-ils minauder longtemps ?

Je serrais les dents, et Juliette s'en aperçut. Elle baissa le regard, gênée, alors que le capitaine m'adressait un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir de rage.

Nick ne comprenait évidemment pas cet échange. Il préférait faire l'autruche, vis-à-vis de sa compagne, ce que, pour une fois, je comprenais.

Il regarda sa montre, et murmura à mon attention :

- On devrait aller voir Monroe. Il a surement besoin d'aide avec Rosalee.

J'acquiesçais, fixant toujours Renard, comme si le fait que je lui tourne le dos était trop risqué. Juliette sourit, et alla embrasser Nick.

Il partit chercher sa voiture, et Juliette alla vers la sienne en adressant des sourires chaleureux à son conjoint. Je partis pour suivre Nick, mais le capitaine me retint par le bras, et se pencha si vite vers mon oreille, que je ne pus retenir un glapissement de peur.

- Je sais ce que tu es, _Höchstes_. Laisse-les en dehors de ça, si tu tiens à ta tête.

Il se redressa avec un sourire jovial, et je restais tétanisée quelques secondes. Puis, me calmant, je formais un rictus ironique sur mes lèvres, tentant de cacher mon désarroi :

- Ne me menace pas, soufflais-je en exhalant mon haleine animale à son visage impassible.

Je marchais calmement vers la voiture de Nick, tentant de ralentir mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je me faisais pitié par la pauvreté de ma réplique. Mais il m'avait tellement surprise …

Je m'installais dans le fond du siège passager, me tassant dans le cuir noir du monospace. Je savais que j'avais perdu cette confrontation. Mais finalement, j'avais quand même gagné quelques informations avec le rhinocéros non ? Alors je n'avais pas complètement perdu, si ?

Merde. J'en étais à chercher ce que j'avais fait de bien pour contrebalancer mon échec misérable, j'étais vraiment au plus bas.

Je levais les yeux vers les flics, et croisais le regard du capitaine, souriant. Il se savait victorieux, et je me savais perdante.

Merde.

* * *

Semaine de posts entamée !

Pas de réponse pour le PDV, tant pis ! Mais je crois que je mettrais une série de OS, à la fin de cette petite histoire, si ça vous intéresse =D

Pas de post hier, parce que c'était pâques, pour moi ! Des bisous et joyeuses pâques à vous !

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sauvage

Un autre chapitre plutôt tendu !

Promis, le prochain sera plus calme :p

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _M_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

- à quoi penses-tu ?, demanda Grimm.

J'étais silencieuse depuis le début du voyage, laissant mon regard errer sur les paysages défilant à toute allure par la fenêtre passager. Des immeubles, des enseignes tapageuses, et des boutiques plus pittoresques, des phares de voitures … Rien qui ne me permette de me fixer. Rien de beau.

- Je réfléchis, marmonnais-je.

Il sourit. Je n'aimais pas ses sourires. Ils voulaient tout dire, et rien à la fois. C'était à la fois des moqueries, et de l'affection. On ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'ils voulaient dire, et ils n'arrivaient jamais quand on les attendait. Ils trahissaient ses pensées, et pourtant, je ne les comprenais pas.

Il se gara finalement devant une petite boutique. Elle semblait ancienne et neuve en même temps. Le bois foncé qui ornait la devanture donnait cette impression de noblesse qui sied aux choses anciennes, mais la vitrine et un vague aperçu de l'intérieur contrastait avec cette impression.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec le … Rhinocéros ?

- C'était un _Dickfelling_, corrigeais-je, Il a dit … Il a dit que quelqu'un l'avait envoyé pour moi. Ou plutôt « quelques-uns »… Ils ne me pensaient pas si forte.

Il sembla interloqué.

- Quelqu'un en aurait après toi, directement, alors ?

Je ne comprenais pas bien sa réaction. Il en doutait ? Après tout, c'était moi que cet imbécile avait attaqué, alors pourquoi en aurait-il voulu à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi la cible importante dans cette histoire ?

Plus énervant encore : Pourquoi lui paraissait-il impensable que je sois vraiment importante ?

- En quoi est-ce étrange ? Je suis bizarre. Même pour une Wesen.

- Les _Dämon Feuer_ sont des êtres de passion un peu dérangés. Pour ce que j'en sais, et ce que Monroe m'en a dit, ils ne sont pas les cibles préférées des autres _Wesen_. Trop dangereux.

J'essayais de suivre son raisonnement. S'il ne pensait pas que j'étais la cible, cela signifiait qu'il avait une idée de qui cela pouvait être : Juliette. Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Juliette n'est jamais qu'une humaine. Je ne vois pas bien quel intérêt pourraient lui porter des Wesen, tu sais.

- Détrompes toi, maugréa-t-il, pour me faire chier, ils sont prêts à aller loin.

Il serrait les dents, et je compris qu'on avait déjà dû s'en prendre à lui par le biais de ses proches. Cependant, je n'en démordais pas :

- Bon, peut-être. Mais là, il m'a affirmé que c'était moi la cible, donc il n'y a pas à chercher de détournement.

Il acquiesça, et ouvrit sa portière sans un mot de plus. Je n'avais pas fini de raisonner, je voulais encore réfléchir, et trouver le pourquoi du comment, une bonne fois pour toute. Je voulais retrouver mes origines en paix. Je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix.

Mais je me levais sans mot dire, comme si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne discuterait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute le cas.

Il se dirigea vers la boutique d'un pas prompt, et je restais en retrait quelques minutes.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer où que ce soit. J'avais envie de retourner autour de mon lagon, et de réfléchir. Pourquoi en voulait-on à ma vie ? Ou tout du moins, à ma liberté ? Qu'avais-je donc à leur offrir, dont même moi je n'avais pas conscience ? Que cachait Juliette au Grimm ? Qui était le capitaine Renard ? Quel important méfait avait attiré Monroe loin de moi ?

Je réalisais que j'avais des milliers de questions, et qu'à chaque fois que j'analysais à nouveau la situation, une nouvelle question m'apparaissait, mais jamais de nouvelle réponse. Il valait mieux que je réponde graduellement, aussi gravis-je le trottoir vers la porte vitrée de la boutique.

Je poussais la porte, et l'odeur de Wesen m'agressa les narines. Je me tournais vers le comptoir pour regarder qui sentait si fort, et j'eus tout juste le temps de me décaler pour qu'une _Fuchsbau_ plutôt agressive se jette sur moi.

- Rosalee, arrête !, s'écria Monroe, visiblement étonné.

Elle poussa un long grognement en se retournant, sonnée de s'être cognée contre une étagère, et revint à la charge en ignorant Monroe. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Monroe n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié.

Elle se précipita sur l'étagère, et souffla sur moi une espèce de poudre qui se répandit en un nuage blanc tout autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus rien.

Je me concentrais sur mes autres sens. J'entendais ses pas feutrés sur la moquette, et les respirations saccadées de Grimm et Monroe, qui semblaient me chercher dans la fumée blanche. J'entendais sa respiration, à elle. J'entendis ses muscles se bander lorsqu'elle se jeta sur moi.

Je me laissais tomber en arrière, rattrapant mon poids sur mes mains, et me relevais de même. Elle n'était plus là, mais j'avais senti l'air qu'elle avait soulevé sur ma peau. Elle attaquait comme tout bon _fuchsbau_ qui se respecte : avec fourberie.

La fumée se dissipait. Je sentis un léger souffle sur ma joue, et lançais mon coude vers l'arrière. J'entendis un violent glapissement, suivit d'un bruit mat. Si j'avais réussi mon coup, je l'avais eue au plexus.

Je sentis son odeur à quelques centimètres. Me guidant ainsi, je l'attrapais par les cheveux, alors qu'elle hurlait, et m'installais sur son dos en lui coinçant les mains dans le dos.

Elle se débattit violemment, mais toute la fumée se dissipa soudainement. Je jetais un œil derrière moi : la porte était ouverte, Monroe dans l'encadrement.

- Lâche moi sale vipère !, jurait la renarde.

Elle était toujours transformée, et m'insultait à tout va, sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

- Tu la connais ?, demanda Grimm fort justement.

- C'est l'une des siens qui m'a chargée dans les sous-sols de la boutique !

Monroe me dévisagea avec étonnement, et suspicion. Je soupirais :

- J'étais avec Juliette, puis avec lui, je désignais le Grimm, tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de faire ce genre de connerie ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, et vint délivrer son amie de mon joug avec une infinie délicatesse pour ne froisser ni l'une, ni l'autre.

La renarde montrait les dents dès qu'il tournait le dos, visiblement persuadée de ma culpabilité, à mon grand désarroi. Il était vrai que mon sens moral était plus que discutable, particulièrement ces derniers temps – étant donné qu'avant il était carrément inexistant. Mais il me fallait un motif pour vouloir faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je ne la connaissais même pas !

Il la dirigea vers un salon aménagé à l'arrière-boutique, et je les suivis en traînant des pieds. Elle fit une rapide pause près de son comptoir, puis alla jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce en me lançant des regards peu amènes. Nick me surveillait, et je le sentais. Ça ne me plaisait pas.

Je me tournais vers lui, et plantais mes mains sur mes hanches. A ma grande surprise, son regard était pointé vers le bas de mon corps, et il rougit furieusement lorsqu'il vit que je le dévisageais.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il passa promptement devant moi, et rejoignis Monroe et la renarde, coupant court à toute conversation. Je le suivis.

Elle était assise dans un infâme fauteuil couvert de motifs fleuris et désuets, dont je n'aurais pas voulu même pour me torcher le … Heu … Bref.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi, incendiaire. Monroe était accroupi devant elle, une main sur son genou, apposant un sac de glace sur son arcade sourcilière. Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir fait de mal visible, pourtant…

Nick alla se poster devant elle, repoussant un peu plus loin la table basse qui jouxtait son assise, droit comme un « i », et me lança un regard qui disait « ne fais pas de bêtise ». Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes …

- Rosalee, quelqu'un a déjà pris ta déposition ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

J'étais là, les bras ballant dans l'entrée de sa pièce, mal-à-l'aise. Je choisis de cacher ma gêne en croisant les bras, puis en m'appuyant sur le mur – tout aussi gerbant que le fauteuil – le plus proche.

- Mais c'était un _Wesen_, ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et Monroe enchaîna :

- Tu as pu apercevoir des détails ?

- Oui. Elle puait aussi fort que l'autre lézard, siffla-t-elle en m'adressant un mouvement dédaigneux du menton.

Je ne me m'abaissais pas à lui répondre. Je ne jouerais pas à la guéguerre avec une renarde, c'était trop dégradant.

- Elle avait un collier bizarre au cou, des bottes noires … Et puis je ne sais pas, elle m'a frappée par surprise, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de la détailler. Mais elle avait la même démarche d'assassin que l'autre allumeuse, là-bas, elle me désigna encore.

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tes misérables ruses de lâche ne m'en aurais pas empêchée, crachais-je.

Elle se leva de son siège, et se jeta sur moi, tout croc dehors et un couteau dans la main.

Putain, mais d'où elle sortait ça ? Je me repassais rapidement la scène … Ah, ouais. Le comptoir.

Elle se jeta sur moi, plaquant son couteau à ma gorge puis m'assénant un coup dans le ventre. Elle profita de ma désorientation momentanée pour me faire une clef, et faire en sorte que sa lame lèche à nouveau ma peau. Je sentis le sang dévaler mon cou.

Les garçons étaient figés, fixant la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Je me sentais comme cotonneuse, et mes muscles semblaient se dérober à mon emprise. Rosalee plaqua son corps au mien, et murmura à mon oreille, me provoquant un frisson qui me gela l'échine :

- Tu vois ? Si tu n'avais pas attaqué par derrière, c'est comme ça que ça se serait passé.

Mon sang semblait se glacer dans mes veines, et je me sentais vague, comme si je flottais.

- Angèle ? Angèle, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda le Grimm en s'avançant lentement vers nous.

J'hochais négativement la tête alors que le sommeil semblait m'assaillir. Non, je me sentais très mal, et sans raison – ou presque – apparente.

- lâche-moi, ordonnais-je à la renarde.

Elle serra sa prise.

- Dernier avertissement, soufflais-je.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, un long courant, tel un électrochoc, me traversa le corps. Un brasier d'adrénaline. Il m'enflamma toute entière, et je réagis avant de m'en rendre compte, emportée par mes instincts animaux.

Ma peau se couvrit d'écailles affutées comme des rasoirs, et mon regard vif repéra une blessure à la main qui serrait le couteau d'où s'écoulait mon sang. Je balançais ma tête en arrière, provoquant un hurlement à mon assaillant qui reculant d'un pas. J'attrapais brusquement sa main restée tendue, et lui assénais un violent coup sur sa fragilité. Elle ne lâcha pas le couteau. Deuxième coup.

J'attrapais le couteau qui tombait, et tirait sur le bras. Elle tomba vers moi, et je passais derrière elle sans la rattraper. Elle atterrit au sol, accroupie. Je plaquais mon couteau à son cou en bloquant son bras.

Elle haletait, et transpirait la terreur pure. Je rapprochais mon visage de son cou, et respirais profondément, puis soufflais sur son pelage animal.

Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir assez rapidement pour dominer mes instincts. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête et avant que je ne puisse analyser quoique ce soit, j'avais déjà mis en application.

De grands yeux rouges se braquèrent sur moi alors que leur possesseur s'avançait rapidement vers moi. Avant qu'il ne m'ait touchée, je balayais d'un mouvement leste les deux jambes campées dans le sol qui s'approchaient de moi, et assénais un coup de pied dans la table basse toute proche pour qu'elle le bloque contre le mur.

Un autre s'avança vers moi, et je ne savais plus comment le contrer. Je repoussais la _Fuchsbau_ au sol, d'un coup de coude bien senti, et me levais. Il me dévisageait, visiblement inquiet.

Je savais qui il était. Bon sang, je savais qui il était, mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer assez pour me rappeler. C'était comme si on sciait quelque chose dans ma tête. Comme si on sciait mon crâne.

Il lança un regard derrière moi, et se tendit. Il porta sa main à son holster, et c'en fût fini de mes réflexions. Je me jetais sur lui.

Il se trouva sous moi en quelques secondes, immobilisé et incapable de se défendre. J'entendis un cri aiguë, et surtout, des paroles. Pressantes, importantes, qui auraient dû me calmer. Mais rien ne me parvenait clairement. J'avais un ennemi, j'étais en danger.

_Je suis menacée._

Je plaquais mes mains sur le cou gracile de la menace, qui glapit. Mais, si rapidement que je ne pus réagir, il passa ses mains dans l'interstice entre mes bras, et les écarta, me faisant lâcher prise. J'allais lui asséner le coup fatal, mais il réagit plus vite, et se redressa pour m'embrasser.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, mais l'effet était radical : je pensais.

Je sentis ses dents frotter contre mes lèvres, et je passais ma langue dans sa bouche. Il me rendit mon baiser, léchant avidement mes lèvres. Mais il mordit soudainement sa propre langue, et son sang se répandit dans ma bouche.

Une vive et fugace douleur me tenailla le corps tout entier. Comme une unique convulsion, qui me rendit ma forme humaine instantanément.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'étais affalée sur lui, et je lui léchais les lèvres.

Hum … Comment dire … Merde ?

_Ouais, Merde._

* * *

Gloups …

Bon, techniquement, on est mercredi. Alors vous aurez un autre post plus tard …

Des bisous quand même !

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Soupçons

Comme promis, un chapitre calme … Ou presque =p

Désolée, je poste pas aussi régulièrement que je voudrais,

Mais je suis malade, alors je fais comme je peux …

Ouais, on s'en fout de ma vie je sais =p

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _M_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

J'étais assise sur le sol du coffre ouvert de la voiture de Nick. Il avait jeté une couverture en travers de mes épaules, et m'avait mis un verre d'eau entre les doigts, comme si j'étais une victime en état de choc.

Je savais qu'il voulait me donner la sensation d'être en sécurité. Il voulait me calmer autant que possible, parce qu'il ne savait en fait pas du tout ce qui avait provoqué ma crise. Alors il limitait les risques. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça que Monroe et Rosalee étaient restés dans la boutique, sans moi.

« - Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu te pousser à … T'énerver ?, hésita-t-il. »

Malgré moi, j'esquissais un sourire. J'aimais bien qu'il me prenne avec des pincettes comme ça. Qu'il essaie d'éviter de me froisser. Qu'il ait choisi de venir me donner une sensation de tranquillité plutôt que de rassurer la renarde.

L'image de Juliette s'imposa à mon esprit, et je secouais la tête.

« - Tu te comportes comme s'il était tout à fait inhabituel que je saute à la gorge des gens. Je suis plus sauvage que tu ne le pense, ironisais-je.

- Surement. Je t'avoue d'ailleurs que ce n'est absolument pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris. »

Je levais le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux, alors qu'il s'asseyait à mon côté, amusé. Sur son visage planait une étrange expression, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Circonspecte et inquiète à la fois.

« - Expliques-toi, intimais-je.

- Tu m'as carrément embrassé … »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Etait-il sérieux ? Se moquait-il de moi ?

« - _Tu_ m'as embrassée !, corrigeais-je. »

Il plongea un regard incendiaire dans le mien, irrité.

« - T'as pas entendu Monroe me l'ordonner ? Tu m'aurais bouffé tout cru sinon.

- Oui mais rien ne te forçait à aller plus loin que coller nos lèvres.

- Tu … C'est toi qui as approfondi !, se défendit-il platement.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à répondre, conclus-je, victorieuse. »

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il tentait de me transpercer. Et je pensais sérieusement à l'embrasser. Très sérieusement.

_Beaucoup trop sérieusement_.

Il me dévisageait, et toute inquiétude avait déserté son visage pour ne plus laisser planer que du doute … Et autre chose … De l'_envie_.

« - Je suis avec Juliette, et je l'aime, se défendit-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale Grimm, répondis-je. »

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment. J'avais l'impression de lui parler, et de le comprendre. Son regard me transperçait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, tel la lame la plus aiguisée qui soit. Il me poignardait, il ma foudroyait.

Son regard me disait « je n'ai pas le droit ». Le mien disait « alors recule ».

Mais il ne reculait pas. Il me fixait, de loin, et il me désirait. Et je le désirais aussi, c'était indéniable. Son corps tout entier m'appelait, tout de lui m'appelait.

Je le connaissais à peine, et c'était un Grimm, par-dessus le marché. Mais je le voulais bien plus que je n'avais jamais voulu quoi que ce soit. Alors nous nous regardions, et nous nous dévorions du regard, car c'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Monroe.

J'adressais un sourire mauvais à Nick. Monroe était comme une conscience, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Je ne devais surtout pas m'attacher à un Grimm, et encore moins celui-ci. Je voulais vraiment parvenir à m'intégrer à cette étrange société, et pour cela, je ne devais pas blesser ce groupe.

_C'est déjà mal parti._

Monroe avança jusqu'à moi, et Nick se leva, faisant mine d'aller remplir mon verre qui débordait déjà.

Il s'assit à mon côté, titubant. Je baissais le regard, honteuse d'avoir blessé celui qui, plus que tout, voulait m'aider. Me sauver.

« - Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. »

Je levais les yeux sur lui, surprise. Il regardait le ciel, les coudes posés plus à l'intérieur dans le coffre, et un léger sourire déformant ses lèvres. Il tourna le visage vers moi, et poursuivit :

« - Je pense que le sang de Grimm a un effet sur ton côté sauvage. Je ne me l'explique pas, étant donné que tu es une _Dämon Feuer_. Tu n'es pas censée être affectée par leur sang… Mais apparemment c'est le cas. Son sang te permet de rester humaine. Tu as eu très mal cette fois ?

- Non. La dernière fois oui, mais cette fois, c'était juste … Comme un hoquet.

- C'est l'effet Nick Burkhardt, s'esclaffa Nick en me tendant mon verre.

- Tu donnes envie de vomir à toutes les filles ou que moi ?, répondis-je.

- A priori ça marche qu'avec les folles. Donc pas avec les autres filles non, souffla-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as dû tester avec beaucoup de cobails pour arriver à cette conclusion. »

Monroe éclata de rire, coupant court à cette presque-dispute. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Nick soupira profondément, et attrapa mon verre. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, et il le but d'une traite. Monroe redoubla dans ses éclats de rire, alors que je me jetais sur Nick en lui hurlant que j'allais le tuer.

_Et soyons francs, il n'en avait rien à foutre_.

Nous finîmes tous assis dans le coffre, moi, mes genoux pliés sous moi, entre Nick et Monroe, qui parlaient de l'affaire en cours. Celle de Rosalee, évidemment, mais pas seulement.

« - C'est étrange quand même, tout ça. Rosalee qui se fait brutaliser par une _Wesen_, Juju et l'autre tarée, Nick me désignait évidemment, et se reçu un joyeux coup de coude, qui se font agresser par un … Comment ça s'appelle déjà ces trucs ?

- _Dickfelling_, dis-je.

- Oui voilà … Et puis il y eu ce meurtre abominable aussi… »

Il arborait une mine contrite. Je sentais qu'il tentait d'insinuer quelque chose, de poser une question, mais je ne comprenais pas laquelle. Monroe le pressa, visiblement perdu également :

« - De quoi tu parles ?

- Une jeune randonneuse s'est faite tuée, en pleine forêt. C'était un véritable massacre, des morceaux éparpillés, comme si des chiens enragés s'étaient acharnés sur elle. Comme si … Enfin … Tu te rappelles cette affaire, avec un _blutbaden_ serial killer ?

- Tu es en train de m'accuser ?, se rembrunit Monroe.

- Je ne t'accuse pas …, commença le Grimm.

- Non, c'est moi qu'il accuse, coupais-je en serrant les dents. »

C'était toujours moi de toute façon. Ce mec avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Une minute je le trouvais tellement adorable et innocent que j'avais envie de l'embrasser, la minute suivante, j'avais envie de lui cogner la tête dans le premier truc pointu qui se présenterait.

« - Laisse tomber, elle était avec moi quand on est sortis, et on n'a pas fait de victime, je lui tapotais sur l'épaule avec un sourire, enfin, pas humaine, rectifia-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné.

- Sauf que la victime remonte à près de trois jours…, insista le Grimm.

- Tu veux quoi ?, lançais-je soudain, agacée. »

Il allait continuer d'insinuer longtemps que j'étais une atroce assassin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche cette fin de journée ? Pourquoi fallait-il finir cette journée de merde en apothéose ?

« - Tes empreintes, souffla-t-il, tout à coup très sérieux.

- Et si elle refuse ?, intervint Monroe.

- Je préfère qu'elle accepte. »

Il avait une voix si prétentieuse, si hautaine. Comme s'il me savait déjà coupable. Comme s'il remplissait juste une formalité avant de me jeter en prison. Comme si j'y aurais déjà été si je n'avais pas été l'ombre de son amie.

Je lui assénais une gifle retentissante. Il resta coi un long moment, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, le visage sur le côté.

Une marque rouge commença à prendre forme, et il reprit ses esprits. Il m'attrapa les mains violemment, et je sentis sa colère se répandre sur ma peau.

Je me délectais de ce sentiment. J'étais satisfaite de provoquer enfin une réaction chez lui.

Nous nous étions levés, dans notre confrontation, et je sentais qu'il brûlait de me jeter au sol et de m'abattre. Je le savais.

« - Sers-toi donc de ces empreintes-là, crachais-je en tentant de dégager mes poignets.

- Ne fais pas la maline !, s'écria-t-il. »

Il tira sur mes poignets, si fort que je savais qu'une marque allait y apparaître plus tard. Je laissais échapper un long grognement de menace.

Monroe intervint à nouveau, et repoussa le Grimm en me lançant un regard sévère :

« - Oh ! Vous avez quel âge ?, il se tourna vers le Grimm, Tu vas rentrer chez toi, on a tous eu une longue journée. On reparlera de ton histoire d'empreintes demain, pour le moment, Juliette doit s'inquiéter, il me fixa, et toi, on va rentrer chez moi. »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais cela suffit. Nick gagna sa voiture, furieux, et démarra, en trombe. Monroe le regarda partir depuis un bout du parking, puis amorça un mouvement vers sa voiture.

Le voir boiter de la sorte me fit mal au cœur, alors je vins me glisser sous son bras pour l'aider. Il tenta de me repousser, mais je m'accrochais.

« - C'est dingue, sourit-il tandis que nous nous installions dans sa petite voiture jaune.

- De quoi ?, demandais-je en claquant sa ceinture.

- Toi. Déjà, tu es amnésique, et pourtant, tu fais tout un tas de trucs tout à fait naturellement, comme t'attacher … Alors que tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était une voiture ! Et puis, cette aptitude à passer d'un état à un autre en un clin d'œil … Tu es … Troublante.

- Je sais pas si c'est bien, mais pour moi, c'est pénible, soufflais-je.

- Pénible ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien. J'ai l'impression de marcher en automatique, mais pas trop quand même, parce que sinon je blesse des gens que j'aime ! Je dois faire comme si j'étais un être sociable, comme toi ou Juliette, mais au fond, je suis qu'une bête sauvage à qui on a donné un collier. »

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, à ce stade.

Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à chez lui, près de la forêt. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, de toute façon. J'avais juste envie de me mettre dans un coin, et de dormir. Profondément, et très longtemps.

Lorsque j'entendis le gravier crisser sous les pneus de sa voiture, je sursautais presque. Je somnolais depuis le début du trajet. Ça avait été une très longue journée.

J'aidais Monroe à sortir de la voiture, et il nous entraîna à la cuisine, pour se soigner. Il sortit une trousse de soin, et la vida sur la table.

Je m'installais sur une chaise, croisais mes bras sur la table – qu'il avait ramenée du garage en remplacement de celle de ce matin-là – et le détaillais.

Il était musclé, malgré les apparences. Il avait enlevé sa chemise à carreaux bruns, et désinfectait les plaies ouvertes laissées par les éraflures du mur, de la table … Et les miennes. Je ne dis rien.

Le sommeil m'enveloppa lentement, comme un drap de soie. Monroe me vit partir, et j'aperçus son sourire entre mes cils.

Je sentis vaguement qu'il me portait avant de complètement sombrer dans un sommeil proche du coma.

* * *

Un chapitre plutôt court,

et je m'en excuse, mais il en faut, non ? =p

Je constate que le nombre de visites et en augmentation

Constante, mais pas le nombre de review … vous n'avez aucun avis sur la fiction ? =(

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rêve ou réalité

J'espère que la suite vous enthousiasmera !

On se retrouve en bas pour des petits mots d'amour quand même =3

**Rating** : toujours M

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Aut****h****or** : Plum'

* * *

Mes mains étaient moites. Devant moi s'étendait la forêt, sombre. Tout était noir, je ne distinguais rien au-delà de la barrière d'arbres devant moi.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je tentais vainement de faire naître mes écailles sur ma peau. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces, mais rien ne voulait m'obéir. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, et je me tournais vivement.

Le soleil était aveuglant. Je passais ma main devant mon visage pour tenter de protéger mes yeux. Je distinguais vaguement une table de bois massif sur le sol terreux. J'avançais vers une chaise, et la tirais pour m'assoir.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, et des murmures me vinrent aux oreilles. Je regardais autour de moi : Monroe et Juliette avaient pris place autour de la table. Je souris.

« - Vous avez faim ? »

Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Sans doute avais-je faim moi aussi. Juliette éclata de rire, suivie de Monroe, qui rapprocha sa table de la mienne.

Il me fit signe d'approcher, et je baissais la tête vers lui, tendant l'oreille.

« - Tu es enfin là, sale _Feuer_… »

Je sursautais. Ce n'était pas la voix de Monroe, c'était celle du Grimm. Je me jetais en arrière, projetant la chaise au sol, et regardais la tablée. Juliette me fixait. Son regard me crevait le cœur, presque physiquement. Elle pouvait lire en moi ma trahison, mes sentiments pour l'homme qui était sien.

Une langue fourchue comme celle d'un serpent émergea de ses lèvres pour pourlécher ses babines. Je relevais le regard sur ses yeux. Ses pupilles obliques avisaient mon corps comme si je n'étais qu'un bout de viande.

Comme le regard du Grimm.

Monroe se leva. Il souriait de toutes ses dents maculées de sang. Je sentis une vive douleur me tenailler le ventre, et je me tordais de douleur.

Un liquide chaud s'écoula entre mes doigts, et je regardais mon estomac. Une immense morsure barrait ma peau pâle, ma peau entièrement nue.

Je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais. Sans regarder où j'allais, je me précipitais vers l'arrière, ne pensant qu'à les fuir aussi loin que possible.

Je fus rapidement engloutie par la forêt noire, ses branches meurtrières et ses racines fourbes. Je ne parvenais pas à libérer mon instinct, c'était comme si toute ma bête avait fui au loin, comme si j'étais seule, complètement seule cette fois-ci.

J'aperçus une ombre à mon côté, et je tournais rapidement la tête. Une femme me suivait. C'était une louve. Elle me souriait, carnassière, et portait autour du cou un étrange collier.

« - Je l'ai trouvée !, hurla-t-elle comme un hurlement lupin. »

J'entendais des pas de courses autour de moi, et la voix de Juliette résonna :

« - Il sera content, rit-elle à l'adresse de l'autre, qui avait disparu, Tu n'es qu'un démon ! Tu dois mourir, tu es incapable de rester loyale à quoi que ce soit !, me lança-t-elle ensuite. »

Je sentis un objet lourd m'atteindre à l'épaule, et prise dans l'élan de la chose, je heurtais un arbre si violemment que je crus perdre connaissance.

Je poussais un hurlement de douleur lorsque la force de l'impact atteignit mon cerveau. Mais devant moi, quelque chose de pire encore se profilait.

Mon tortionnaire, mon cauchemar. Le Grimm. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la forêt d'ombres. Je distinguais parfaitement sa démarche assurée et arrogante.

Je haletais. La terreur s'infiltrait dans mes veines, embrasant mon corps. J'étais tétanisée, mais je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mes membres tremblaient si fort que j'entendais claquer mes dents.

Il émergea dans un fin rayon lumineux, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Ce n'était pas le Grimm qui m'avait séquestré. C'était Nick.

« - Nick, m'écriais-je. »

Je tentais de me lever pour courir, mais je réalisais que ma cheville était prise dans une racine.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, je vis ce bout d'arbre s'enrouler autour de ma jambe et monter vers mes hanches. La plante derrière moi semblait vouloir m'engloutir, faisant glisser ses branches sur mes épaules.

Nick avançait vers moi, calmement, comme s'il ne craignait pas les foudres de la forêt. Je lâchais un hurlement en apercevant les deux paires d'yeux malveillants derrière lui.

En une seconde, il était sur moi, faisant redoubler mes hurlements. Il attrapa mon visage à pleine main et exhala son haleine sur mon visage.

« - Angèle, souffla-t-il. »

Je hurlais en le repoussant. Il tomba à la renverse, et l'univers sembla vaciller.

Je me retrouvais accrochée à un arbre, et Nick apposa un fer chauffé à blanc sur ma peau nue. Je hurlais de douleur en me débattant alors que l'objet s'enfonçait si profondément qu'il transperça le muscle tendu de mon bras.

Je trébuchais sur je ne sais quoi, et hurlais en reculant jusqu'à me retrouver acculée contre un mur couvert de papier peint glacé. Tout me paraissait froid, contre mon corps brûlant.

J'étais emmêlée dans des draps, et je les repoussais de toutes mes forces, brutalisant en même temps l'individu qui s'agrippait à mes bras.

L'arbre m'avala toute entière, et je suffoquais, appelant à l'aide à plein poumon alors que l'air venait à me manquer. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, et une main attrapa la mienne pour me tirer contre son corps.

Je me retrouvais contre Monroe, à demi nue, mes vêtements déchirés volant autour de mon corps enflammé. J'avais l'impression de prendre feu, et que le tisonnier léchait toute parcelle de ma peau sans discontinuer.

Je me cramponnais de toutes mes forces à la chemise de Monroe en gémissant. Je n'avais plus la force de hurler.

« - Monroe … Monroe …, gémissais-je inlassablement en raffermissant ma prise à chaque secousse.

- Je suis là ! Angèle qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »

Chaque frisson était comme une nouvelle marque sur ma peau. Il serrait mes poignets si fort que je sentais à peine le sang irriguer mes mains.

J'avais un pied ici, un pied là-bas. Un pied dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, dans mes rêves. Putain !

_Sortez-moi de là_ !

Je sentis mon cou se faire empoigner, et j'ouvris les yeux sur son regard fou, ivre de violence et de sang. Nick me tenait à quelques centimètres du sol.

Je regardais vers le bas, et compris que j'étais juste au-dessus du vide. Il me regardait fixement, et esquissa un sourire.

« - Ne m'abandonne pas !, hurla-t-il. »

Je savais que ce n'était pas lui. Je me répétais que ce n'était pas lui, que je n'étais pas là, que Monroe était à côté de moi, et qu'il me protégerait. Je sentis sa prise faiblir.

J'ouvris les yeux sur lui. Il arborait cet air contrit et inquiet qu'il avait tantôt dans la journée. J'attrapais sa main sur mon poignet, et la caressait en pleurant.

« - Ne me lâche pas.

- Trop tard. »

Je tombais.

Je poussais un cri de terreur en sentant que je ne touchais plus le sol. Ma tête était lourde, et je la sentais peser. J'étais tétanisée, et je hurlais en me débattant, tentant d'agripper quelque chose pour arrêter ma chute.

Je giflais l'air en m'agitant, mais je rencontrais la rudesse de la pierre de la falaise alors que mon cœur se soulevait.

Je hurlais en appelant à l'aide.

Mais soudain, je sentis une surface dans mon dos, et je hurlais en sentant la roche rapper mon dos. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce que je sente une gerbe d'eau glaciale me frapper le visage.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en reprenant conscience. L'eau dévala mon corps alors que je me redressais violemment de la baignoire dans laquelle Monroe m'avait installée.

Je me pris appui sur les rebords pour reprendre mon souffle, les yeux exorbités et mes respirations plus courtes les unes que les autres. Je sentis Monroe bouger dans mon dos, et je me jetais en avant en me levant. J'atterris sur le mur carrelé qui encadrait la baignoire, le dos plaqué au mur, fixant celui qui venait de me sortir de cet affreux cauchemar avec une frayeur palpable.

Il se leva à son tour, lentement, les paumes visibles, tentant de me rassurer sur ses intentions. Il fit un pas en dehors de la baignoire, les mains toujours en évidence, et me tendit une main assurée.

Je le fixais un instant, mon cœur battant à mes joues comme après une course effrénée. J'étais totalement paniquée, comme si mon corps n'avait pas encore conscience de notre retour à la réalité.

Il me détaillait, je le sentais. Je posais ma main dans la sienne, et me laissais tomber dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa de justesse, et me serra contre lui en me caressant les cheveux.

Il passa plus tard son bras sous mes genoux, et je me blottis dans son cou, me cachant autant que je le pouvais. J'étais épuisée et complètement choquée, effrayée, terrorisée.

Le regard de Nick me hantait. Tous ses regards me hantaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'apparaissait comme un bourreau ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il hante mes rêves ? Qui était cette étrange louve qui m'avait dénoncée ? Où étais-je ?

Je serrais le tissu de la chemise de Monroe entre mes mains. Nous étions sur un lit, et il me berçait en murmurant des choses rassurantes.

Il se défit de mon étreinte un instant, réalisant que je grelotais, et enleva sa chemise pour me la mettre sur les épaules.

Je sentis le sommeil me saisir à nouveau, mais j'avais peur de m'endormir. Monroe me serrait contre lui, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'enfuie. Je luttais contre la fatigue, de toutes mes forces.

Mais elle finit par avoir raison de moi, et je me laissais aller contre son épaule.

Je sentis vaguement qu'il bougeait à mon côté, plus tard. Je m'étais endormie finalement. Je regardais autour de moi, et m'aperçus qu'il était collé contre mon dos, ses bras m'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur.

Rassurée, je repris place contre lui, et laissais mes yeux se fermer. Je voyais que le soleil commençait à se lever, mais je n'avais plus envie de me lever.

Plus maintenant que Monroe veillait sur mon sommeil. _Plus maintenant qu'il veillait sur moi_.

Une sonnerie stridente et désagréable nous tira tous les deux de notre sommeil.

Monroe se redressa et tâtonna autour du lit pour trouver son téléphone. Le son ne se tarissait pas, et j'en avais assez.

Je voulus me tourner pour chercher avec lui, mais je rendis compte trop tard que nous étions tout au bord du lit. Monroe tomba par terre dans un bruit mât, et j'ouvris les yeux, surprise.

Je le trouvais sur les fesses, me regardant avec un regard qui disait « tu te crois maline ?». Il semblait tellement blasé que je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire de me saisir.

Il tira sur le drap sous moi, et je tombais par terre à sa suite. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à rire aux éclats.

Il décrocha en souriant, contenant son rire :

« - Eddy Monroe à l'appareil.

- …

- Oh, Nick, c'est toi.

- …

- Non, pas que ta voix me soit désagréable. Le souci c'est plutôt que tu es … Un oiseau de mauvais augure en général ? Et j'ai pas passé une super nuit …, je lui adressais un sourire contrit.

- …

- Heu ouais … ça peut se faire… Ben je m'habille et je te rappelle.

- …

- Elle aussi ?, il parut très surpris, je vais lui demander, mais je te garantis rien. Je traîne pas et je te rappelle. »

Il raccrocha, et me regarda, encore ahuris.

« - Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au commissariat … Et il demande à ce que tu viennes. »

Je n'y voyais rien de rassurant. Il comptait me forcer à donner mes empreintes, ou un truc du genre ?

« - Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien … Mais je crois que c'est par rapport à ton agresseur de hier. »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Il m'attirait peut-être là-bas sous un prétexte fallacieux pour me coffrer. Mais s'il s'agissait de l'autre brute, Juliette serait sans doute là. Et il ne m'emprisonnerait pas sous son regard.

« - OK, tranchais-je. »

Il parut surpris, mais ne dis rien.

* * *

Alors alors ? =D

Surtout, suivez la fiction, la suite promet du sexe, de l'humour, et puis ... Ben on verra bien hein !

Donnez moi vos avis mes chouchounets ! =D

A vos marques ... Prêts ... REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Jusqu'au bout

Coucou !

Un chapitre assez long, mais plutôt riche, je pense.

Il y a une scène MA, mais je ne peux pas la spoiler, parce qu'il y a des informations disséminées ...

Désolée !

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _MA_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était préparé un café fumant, et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Moi, j'avais étalé tous nos achats de la veille pour choisir ce qu'il convenait de mettre dans un commissariat.

J'étais debout au milieu du salon, alors que les habits jonchaient le canapé. J'en avais acheté beaucoup trop.

« - Monrooooooooooooe, appelais-je. »

Il arriva dans la minute, traînant les pieds en tenant sa tasse à deux mains. Ses charentaises à carreaux ne se soulevaient pas du sol, et il portait une affreuse robe de chambre bleue.

« - On dirait un centenaire, raillais-je. »

Il haussa les sourcils, tourna les talons et repartit vers la cuisine.

J'attendis d'entendre le bruit de sa chaise, et je l'appelais à nouveau.

« - Ecoute bien ça, gamine : Vas te faire voir, répondit-il en imitant la voix d'un vieil asthmatique. »

Je pouffais, et revins vers la cuisine.

Il buvait tranquillement son café, dos à moi. Même ainsi, je le trouvais désirable.

Avais-je le droit de le désirer ?

_Je l'ai marqué_.

Je souris en m'en rappelant. J'avançais vers lui, et tirais sur le col de sa robe de chambre pour découvrir son torse nu. J'aperçus la marque que je lui avais faite dans la forêt, presque entièrement cicatrisée.

Il tira sur le tissu pour le défaire de ma main, m'adressant un regard curieux et contrarié.

Je poussais la table sans renverser nos tasses, et passais devant lui pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?, déglutit-il.

- Que crois-tu que je fasse ?, soufflais-je à son oreille, d'une voix sensuelle. »

Je plaquais ma poitrine contre son torse. Je réalisais que je le désirais, là, maintenant, sous sa forme humaine. _Intéressant_.

Je passais mes mains entre nous, et caressais son torse du plat de mes paumes, dégageant sa robe de chambre d'un mouvement sensuel. Je levais les yeux, et fixais mon regard dans le sien. Je m'avançais sans le quitter des yeux, et effleurais ses lèvres des miennes.

« - Tu ne me dois … Rien …, souffla-t-il difficilement. »

Il tentait de reculer. Il essaya encore de balbutier quelques mots, et finit par craquer.

Il attrapa mon visage en coupe, et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il saisit mes cuisses, et se leva en me posant sur la table, projetant la vaisselle au loin.

Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, et ses coup de langues était trop rapides pour un être humain, mais jamais assez pour moi, qui brûlais de le sentir encore plus proche.

Mais lorsqu'il remonta pour m'embrasser, j'aperçus dans son regard cette même étincelle. Ce regard perdu, conquis, éperdu. Le regard du Grimm.

Je me reculais presque instinctivement. Il comprit aussitôt, et se redressa.

Nous avions l'air tout à fait idiot. Lui, entre mes cuisses, les mains sur mes hanches, les cheveux en bataille et le torse nu. Il était parfaitement désirable. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je voulais plus que lui ?

Il m'avait couvée cette nuit, il m'avait protégée, il m'avait sauvée. Il me désirait ardemment, il était assez fort pour me contrer, et assez sauvage pour comprendre mes souffrances. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'aimer comme j'aimais Nick ?

Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit_ ?

Monroe me regardait, interrogatif. Il était perdu, c'était évident. _Merde_.

_Putain de bordel de merde_.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

Je sentis les larmes poindre dangereusement à mes yeux. Je regardais Monroe. Son regard vacillait entre un marron chocolaté et un rouge bestial.

Voilà ce que j'allais faire. J'allais me foutre en l'air jusqu'à oublier mon nom.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassais si férocement que nos dents se choquèrent. Nos langues bataillaient avec hargnes, et je savais qu'il hésitait à répondre à mon étreinte.

Le désir finit par prendre le dessus, et il monta sur la table au-dessus de moi alors que je faisais tomber son vêtement.

Il lécha avidement mon cou dénudé, et arracha sauvagement les restes de la chemise qu'il m'avait prêtée la veille. Nous nous retirâmes le reste de nos vêtements, et il me donna un coup de reins violent et salvateur, qui nous fit à tous deux pousser un long gémissement.

Il se déhancha longuement entre mes cuisses, et chacun de ses mouvements semblait entrer plus profond. Il finit par en donner un plus fort qui me fit pousser un cri étouffé par la surprise. Ma vue se brouilla l'espace d'un instant alors qu'une décharge électrique me traversait le corps.

Il s'était arrêté. Je poussais sur ses fesses en suppliant :

« - Je t'en prie, Monroe, ne t'arrête plus … Ne t'arrêtes plus jamais ! »

Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, et je voyais la sueur perler sur sa peau tendue. Il se baissa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, léchant mes lèvres à chaque pause pour reprendre nos souffles.

Ses traits étaient tendus, comme s'il souffrait. Je passais ma langue sur son cou, où ses muscles saillaient particulièrement, tentant de dominer le plaisir qui me submergeait.

Je frissonnais de tout mon corps, et je sentais que j'étais proche de la jouissance.

Son prénom résonnait dans mes petits cris suraigus à cause du plaisir qui me submergeait de toute part. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas loin non plus.

Il descendit sa bouche pour aller capturer un de mes seins entre ses lèvres, et passa sa main là où nos corps se joignaient pour caresser mon clitoris d'une main experte.

Je me cambrais et hurlais de toutes mes forces. J'attrapais son torse et le serrais contre moi, m'accrochant à lui comme s'il m'ancrait.

Je ne voyais plus, submergée par un océan de sensations délectables, me régalant de cet instant de jouissance parfait, d'abandon total et d'oubli.

Il se redressa, et m'aida à me lever. Nous rîmes tous les deux lorsque nous dûmes ranger notre fouillis.

J'étais atrocement reconnaissante. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Rien qui n'aille au-delà de l'affection du moins. Je ne voulais blesser personne, et je me rendais compte que j'agissais de manière si égoïste que c'était tout ce que j'arrivais à faire. J'avais bien de la chance de ne l'avoir blessé que physiquement jusqu'ici.

Je retournais au salon, et appelais Monroe :

« - Monrooooooooe ! Je sais toujours pas quoi mettre ! »

Il arriva en riant, et me lança, ironique :

« - C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore assez de fringues ! T'es bien une fille toi ! »

Il s'esclaffa, et je le poursuivis dans la maisonnée pour lui faire payer ses paroles.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il était au volant de sa voiture. Nous n'avions pas encore démarré, car il ouvrait son téléphone pour appeler Nick.

Il me tendit le téléphone, et démarra la voiture :

« - Quand il dit ''allô'', tu réponds, c'est tout ce que je te demande, il m'adressa un clin d'œil craquant.

- OK ! »

Je plaquais le téléphone contre mon oreille, et j'attendis patiemment que Nick réponde.

« - Nick Burkhardt ? »

Je me tournais vers Monroe, le téléphone sur l'oreille :

« - Il a pas dit allô !

- Mais je voulais dire que tu devais attendre qu'il réponde Angèle, s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Je souris vaguement, et repris la conversation avec Nick :

« - Angèle !, clamais-je.

- Hein ?

- Ben je sais pas, tu dis Nick, tu voulais connaître mon prénom ? »

Ouais, j'aimais bien faire la débile des fois. Surtout quand ça énerve le Grimm. Mais il eut l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« - Vous êtes en route au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ?, souffla-t-il.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !, entendis-je morigéner une voix féminine en fond.

- Salut Juliette !, lançais-je en riant, dis-lui que je suis folle de son corps, Nick !

- Ta gueule toi, me répondit-il, apparemment gêné. Ou du moins, étonné.

- Juliette je t'aimeuuuuuuuh !, m'esclaffais-je en imitant le bruit de bisous sonores.

- Nick !, gronda encore Juliette.

- Juju ! Elle me cherche, je te le promets !, il revint à moi, toi, tu perds rien pour attendre. Bougez vos fesses. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre, et nous rîmes de bons cœur, Monroe et moi.

Le commissariat finit par se profiler à l'horizon. Monroe se gara aisément sur le parking, et nous sortîmes en riant d'une bêtise que Monroe avait dite.

A ma grande surprise, il passa sa main sur mes épaules et m'attira contre lui en souriant timidement. Il essayait de se donner des airs assurés pour cacher sa gêne. Et je trouvais ça mignon.

Nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'au hall du commissariat. Monroe retira son bras de mes épaules, visiblement embarrassé. Hank nous accueilli d'un sourire tapageur, et nous enjoignit de le suivre.

Il nous installa à un bureau avec un policier dont on ne pouvait nier les origines asiatiques. Il nous sourit, et commença par nous poser les questions d'usage : âge, nom, etc…

Après près d'un autre quart d'heure pris entre les explications de ma situation – pas dans les détails cela va de soi -, et les réponses approximatives, nous finîmes par être libérés. Quoique parler de libération soit un peu rapide, puisqu'il s'agissait juste d'en finir avec les questions d'usage. L'agent partit en nous souriant encore, et nous demandant de patienter pendant que l'agent Burkhardt se libérait.

J'attrapais un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau, et le fit danser entre mes doigts. Je m'ennuyais.

« - Il nous demande de nous ramener, et il n'est même pas là, grommelais-je.

- Il enquête sur un meurtre, à côté, je te rappelle, contra Monroe. »

Je me tournais vers lui. Etait-il sérieusement en train de le défendre ?

Il détourna le regard, et fit semblant d'être accaparé par quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Traître_.

« - Vous attendez qui ? »

Je tournais vivement la tête, et rencontrais le regard vif d'un jeune homme, à ma gauche. Il était attablé en face d'un autre agent. Enfin, d'une autre absence d'agent.

« - Mon poto le keuf, fis-je, espérant le décourager. »

Mais loin d'être choqué, il esquissa un sourire. Et ce sourire était plutôt mignon, je devais l'admettre. Il me semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, alors qu'au fond de ses prunelles, je voyais briller l'animalité du _Wesen_. Que pouvait-il bien être ?

« - Tu n'as pas l'air du genre de fille qui fait copain-copain avec la police. Et surtout pas l'agent Burkhardt. »

Je brûlais de lui demander ce qu'il savait de ce dernier, surtout qu'il semblait plutôt en savoir un rayon, mais je m'abstins. Je ne connaissais pas ce gosse, et s'il venait à être hostile, pas question de me découvrir.

« - Et de quel genre de fille ai-je l'air ?, raillais-je.

- Je dirais … Une paumée qui essaie, et qui n'y arrive pas. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il voulait jouer à ça ? ça risquait d'être assez distrayant … Ou très chiant.

Monroe posa sa main sur la mienne. Je ne savais pas bien si c'était plutôt pour s'imposer face à ce rival potentiel, ou si c'était pour me calmer. Mais de toute façon, dans les deux cas, il avait réussi son coup.

« - Wow, deux bêtes pour un seul d'entre _eux_ ? Vous avez des projets ?

- On n'est pas des ''bêtes'', m'irritais-je.

- Oui, pardon, je me suis mal exprimé, corrigea-t-il. »

Je m'apprêtais à le congédier tout simplement et même plutôt abruptement, mais Monroe se pencha, et, tendant sa main, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux :

« - Monroe. Enchanté. Tu es là pour quoi, toi ?

- Un braquage qui a mal tourné. J'étais pas loin, et j'ai vu les gars se tailler donc …

- Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui pour témoigner, de nos jours, ironisais-je.

- Il n'est rien arrivé de grave, c'était quelle banque ?, m'ignora Monroe.

- Ce n'était pas une banque, c'était le garage, en ville …

- Quel garage ?, demandais-je. Cette fois-ci, j'étais intriguée.

- Celui des raton-laveurs, je ne sais pas si tu connais. »

Je réfléchis, mais je ne me rappelais pas connaître de raton-laveurs. Ceci dit, même mon nom restait assez vague à mes oreilles, alors comment savoir si je les connaissais en réalité ?

Monroe me fixait avec attention, comme s'il attendait que je me rappelle quelque chose. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« - Je ne crois pas connaître, tranchais-je en retournant à ma contemplation du vide.

- Ouais … Fin, y'a aucun blessé grave, c'est le principal. La cambrioleuse a juste saccagé une voiture et s'est barrée.

- La voiture de qui ?, demanda Monroe.

- Une certaine Olivia Tosh. Je la connais pas moi… »

Monroe sourit, et détourna à son tour le regard, mettant fin à la conversation. Nick arriva à point nommé, et pris place derrière le bureau.

« - Désolé du retard, j'ai dû ramener Juliette chez nous. Elle se sentait mal après avoir identifié votre agresseur à toutes les deux…

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as congédiée pour pouvoir régler tes comptes avec moi, coupais-je. Et je ne rigolais qu'à moitié.

- J'aimerais prendre ta déposition complète… Et qu'on discute de certains détails avec le suspect. Donc on va passer en salle d'interrogatoire si ça ne te dérange pas ?, me demanda-t-il. »

J'acquiesçais vaguement. Nous nous levâmes, et prîmes la suite de Nick. Il nous entraina vers une salle grise, fermée. Comme une boîte hermétique. Ou un cercueil.

Je serrais les poings, et entrais. Le _Dickfelling _était déjà assis à la table métallique et commença à gesticuler en lançant des regards au miroir dans son dos lorsqu'il me vit.

« - Laisse tomber, il n'y a personne derrière le miroir, lança Nick. »

Il ne me quittait plus des yeux, et je mis silencieusement Nick en garde, d'un regard.

Il y avait deux chaises en face de l'homme, et Monroe, en galant homme, m'invita à prendre celle sur laquelle Nick n'avait pas déjà posé son cul. D'un côté, j'étais agacée par cette attitude de bœuf moyen qu'il adoptait, un côté purement féminin et vexé, et d'un autre, plus professionnel, je comprenais. Il adoptait une attitude dominante et assurée. Il devait s'imposer en mâle alpha.

Il glissa un regard pressant à notre duo de pingouins. J'adressais un sourire discret à Monroe, et lui indiquait de s'assoir, en m'asseyant sur la table.

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui du _Dickfelling_, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'eus une légère interrogation sur ses intentions : était-il craintif face à mon indéniable position de supériorité, ou essayait-il de regarder dans le débardeur décolleté que j'avais choisi de mettre avec mon jeans ?

Un long frisson couru le long de son échine, et je n'avais plus de doute : Il avait peur. Je sentais la crainte émaner de lui comme si elle était palpable autour de nous.

J'avais un peu peur de retrouver mes souvenirs lorsque je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation. Je savais exactement quoi faire pour lui faire si peur, qu'il en ferait des cauchemars toutes ses nuits. Je savais comment le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible sans le tuer, à tel point qu'il préfèrerait mourir. Je sentais en moi ces capacités de tueuse … Mais pire encore, je sentais mes compétences de tortures surgir lorsque l'occasion se présentait de les utiliser.

Et si je n'étais pas vraiment du côté des gentils ? Et si le Grimm qui m'avait capturée voulait finalement défendre quelqu'un en me tuant ?

Je glissais un regard vers Nick. Me tuerait-il s'il apprenait que j'avais été un être répréhensible dans ma vie précédente ? Il me lança un regard interrogatif. Pragmatique.

Oui, il le ferait. Sans hésiter. Pour protéger les siens, il le ferait. Et je réalisais que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, que je comprenais sa décision. Que j'envisageais ses responsabilités comme si elles étaient miennes.

Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça, mais c'est pourtant maintenant que mes réflexions s'agitaient.

Je les repoussais dans un coin de ma tête, et adressais un regard noir au _Wesen_, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise en se frottant le coude, comme s'il avait mal rien qu'à se rappeler de sa douleur passée.

Nick ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Chacun de nous semblait s'être glissé dans la peau d'un personnage, en adoptant les attitudes personnelles. J'étais le chien de garde, la menace, l'épée de Damoclès instable et menaçante. Nick, posa ses coudes dénudés par son t-shirt noir sur la table, et le combat avait commencé :

« - Alors …, amorça-t-il, commençons par votre version des faits.

- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence d'un avocat, coupa-t-il rapidement. »

Je tapais brutalement sur la table en me levant, pour me retrouver à côté de lui en quelques secondes. Il sursauta violemment, se prenant les genoux dans la table :

« - Tu as changé de discours depuis la dernière fois ! Tu n'avais que la ''confrérie'' à la bouche ! Ils t'ont laissé tomber, que tu te rabats sur ton avocat véreux ?, hurlais-je à son oreille. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, empreint d'une terreur palpable, et d'une sorte de rage teintée d'humiliation. Il se sentait faible, et il voulait s'affirmer bien qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Bien. S'il se sentait aussi menacé, c'est que je remplissais mon rôle à merveille.

J'accomplissais ce qu'on attendait de moi, et cela me satisfaisait.

« - Je pourrais raconter cette ''dernière fois'' à un avocat, menaça-t-il en approchant son visage de moi, tu en prendrais pour ton grade, chérie.

- Ah …, je retroussais mes lèvres sur mes dents, et attrapais sa mâchoire entre mes doigts, sous ses tremblements proche des convulsions, Mais ce serait … Ta parole contre la mienne, n'est-ce pas ? Qui croirait un chauffard qui m'a brutalisé devant une foule de témoin ? Surtout si en face se trouve une pauvre fille traumatisée et sa vétérinaire, et femme de flic de surcroît, d'amie ?

- Ou alors …, articula-t-il difficilement, déglutissant avec heurts, je pourrais révéler l'identité de la femme de keuf à ma confrérie ! »

De la colère. Cela ne servait qu'à masquer la peur qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau comme une brume odorante qui m'agressait les sens. J'allais me tourner pour adresser quelques paroles à Nick, mais j'eus à peine le temps de me pousser qu'il attrapait la créature par le col pour la plaquer au mur.

Ouais … Il n'avait pas perçu la peur, lui. Ses muscles saillirent sous sa peau, faisant apparaître les veines bleutés de ses bras, comme s'il était lui-même transformée sous sa forme animale. Il passa un bras en travers du cou de l'homme, et murmura, bas et menaçant comme un grognement :

« - Ou alors je pourrais t'emprisonner pour le restant de tes jours dans une prison de haute sécurité, avec de charmants lions et de belles arènes ou tu pourras t'entretuer avec les déchets de ton espèce. »

Le captif sourit. Il s'en foutait éperdument, il avait réussi son coup : il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, et il se croyait sorti de mon emprise. Raté.

« - ça ne m'empêcherait pas de les prévenir.

- Ou alors …, commença Nick d'un air fou de rage. Plutôt sexy d'ailleurs.

- Ou alors, repris-je en m'approchant de lui, laissant paraître dans ma démarche féline et dans mon regard bestial, l'étendue de mon pouvoir, je pourrais te tuer, je fis glisser mes doigts sur la peau tendue de sa mâchoire, très lentement. »

Un long frisson traversa tous les corps de la pièce. Je leur imposais mon aura animale, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'ignorer. Du moins, ils ne l'ignoraient pas, inconsciemment. Le _Dickfelling_, de plus, savait que Nick, tout Grimm qu'il soit, avait moins de chance de mettre sa menace à exécution, que moi. Après tout, je l'avais agressé dans une voiture de flics, alors que ceux-ci étaient à quelques pas.

Il commença à se débattre.

« - vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !, glapit-il, vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Je passais une main sur son torse, enfonçant peu à peu mes ongles dans sa peau, jusqu'à ce que le sang imbibe son t-shirt déjà maculé par la sueur et la suie :

« - je vais me gêner …, murmurais-je en souriant. »

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces en tentant de se dérober de mon regard, de mes mains, de mon emprise toute entière, entrant dans une hystérie profonde, et hurlant de toutes ses forces au Grimm, à Monroe, aux agents, à qui voudrait l'entendre :

« - Pitié ! Pitié je parlerais ! Pitié virez la de la pièce ! Pitié je vous en supplie virez-la d'ici ! »

Il hurlait si fort, que Nick dû le rassoir en demandant à Monroe de me sortir pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la salle d'à côté.

Nous sortîmes rapidement. Monroe ne voulait pas s'attarder.

« - Il était terrorisé, dit-il, compatissant.

- Il parlera, répondis-je. »

Il me regarda, et son regard disait : « jusqu'où aurais-tu été ? ». Il attendait une réponse, j'en étais sûre.

Je souris, et prétextais un besoin pressant. J'allais trouver les toilettes, et me passait de l'eau sur le visage. Devant les miroirs, je voyais la question de Monroe flotter dans mon propre regard.

_Jusqu'où aurais-tu été ?_, demandais mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je me fixais un instant. Je replaçais une mèche brune derrière mon oreille. Et je savais. Je savais jusqu'où j'aurais été.

_J'aurais été jusqu'au bout, parce que c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi_.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Un interrogatoire musclé, et des révélations curieuses, non ?

Alors ... Plutôt gentille ou méchante, la petite Angèle ? Difficile à dire hein ?

Et cette confrérie, que lui veulent-ils ?

Restez avec nous pour encore plus de rebondissements ... Pis donnez vos avis, ça serait cooooool !

.

**Laurie** : _Désolée je te réponds sur le chapitre, parce que tu n'es pas identifiée et que je n'ai_

_donc aucun autre moyen de répondre :)_

_Donc la fiction n'est pas entièrement au feeling, j'ai un presque plan pour l'écrire,_

_mais il est très vague donc je rajoute et enlève au fur et à mesure :)_

_Du coup, je ne sais pas trop pour le nombre de chapitre, mais il reste encore presque la moitié de mon_

_plan à développer, donc encore au moins une dizaine de chapitres :)_

* * *

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	11. Chapter 11 : Harcèlement

Un chapitre plutôt mouvementé, encore une fois, désolée,

mais j'adore l'action x') Et puis alors,

j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y en a trop, parce qu'attendez le prochain !

Je suis en terminale ( oui je raconte ma vie ) donc je passe le bac...

alors je vais poster de manière très irrégulière

pendant un certain temps ... Désolée !

On se retrouve en bas :)

**Rating** : _M_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

Je passais encore de l'eau sur mon visage … Puis encore. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me fixer dans le miroir sans que cette obsédante question ne transparaisse plus dans mon regard : _suis-je un monstre_ ?

Je sortis donc des toilettes des dames, et tombais nez-à-nez avec le témoin qui m'avait cassé les pieds tout à l'heure. Il me regardait, et semblait sérieusement amusé.

« - Tu veux ma photo ?, grognais-je.

- Je peux avoir ton numéro ?, contra-t-il.

- Non. »

Je tentais de passer sur le côté, mais il se décala, un immense sourire barrant toujours son visage. Il m'énervait.

« - Casses-toi, grognais-je.

- Mais qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïe-je ?

- Ne serait-ce pas le son de ma main dans ta gueule ?, ironisais-je.

- Mais non ! C'est le son de la victoire !, s'exclama-t-il théâtralement, tu es coincée, et si tu me donnes pas ton numéro, tu le resteras, sourit-il. »

Je souris à mon tour. Il le pensait en plus, ce débile.

« - J'ai une autre solution …, amorçais-je.

- Mais que vois-je !, il pointa un point derrière moi, que je ne pris même pas la peine d'identifier, ne serait-ce pas un commissaire de police dans ce coin ? Ma victoire se précise. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir profond comme une tâche de goudron, et m'adressa un sourire aguicheur en croisant ses bras. Il avait une peau claire, mais marquée et tannée par le soleil, et ses yeux clairs contrastaient avec celle-ci.

Il semblait particulièrement musclé sous son t-shirt blanc. Il était plutôt désirable. S'il n'avait pas été si foutrement agaçant, j'aurais peut-être proposé mon numéro moi-même.

_De qui tu te fous_ ?

« - Pousses-toi ou je hurle au viol, dis-je, un sourire de défi accroché aux lèvres. »

Devant mon air carrément maléfique, il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il tenait à mon numéro – que j'étais d'ailleurs incapable de lui donner. Il réfléchit un instant, et me lança, plus déterminé encore que précédemment :

« - écoutes, tu veux que je fasse un truc dingue, pour t'impressionner ? J'suis un mec un peu taré. Je suis rarement aussi … Intéressé par quelqu'un. Laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plaît. »

Il m'adressa un regard suppliant. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il me faisait pitié, ou s'il me plaisait. En fait, je crois qu'il me plaisait par cette attitude à la fois soumise et souverainement supérieure. Il était surprenant, et j'aimais ça.

« - Ok, fis-je, malicieuse.

- Ok ?, s'enjoua-t-il, je fais quoi ? »

Je vis, juste à ce moment, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir, et Nick sortir, visiblement satisfait. Il avait l'air très content. Comme s'il était le seul responsable de cette petite victoire. J'aurais bien aimé lui plomber cette joie, ça m'aurait remonté le moral. Je me tournais vers l'autre garçon.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Freddie !

- Tu le vois ce flic ?, je désignais Nick.

- Heu … Ouais ?

- Embrasse-le. »

Il tressaillit. Je voyais qu'il hésitait. Je pensais bien qu'il allait se dégonfler, et c'était dommage. Ça m'aurait bien distraite.

Il inspira lentement et profondément, puis souffla longuement. Il passa devant moi, allant vers le Grimm, et plaqua un post-it dans ma main :

« - Je sais que je pourrais pas te demander ton numéro plus tard, mais j'aurais rempli ma part, alors t'as intérêt à m'appeler !

- Quand ?, demandais-je, riant déjà en le voyant partir.

- Ce soir on fait une teuf, viens ! Je passerais te prendre, alors utilise mon numéro ! »

Je le regardais. Il me tourna le dos, carrant les épaules, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Nick, qui avait une discussion plutôt animée avec Monroe.

Je m'approchais pour mieux voir … Et je ne fus pas déçue.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de Nick, qui se tourna vivement. Freddie plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Nick, et je fis sa langue dessiner les lèvres du policier. Nick ouvrit de grands yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes en levant les mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui éclater la tête à la seule force de ses paumes.

Il réagit aussitôt. Il attrapa Freddie et le poussa contre le mur en le tenant par le col, hurlant et pestant. Freddie leva les mains en signe de rémission, me lançant des regards pleins d'espoirs.

Nick s'essuya rageusement la bouche, et boucla ses menottes aux poignets du jeune homme, qui cria, de loin :

« - Ce soir, n'oublies pas ! »

Je m'esclaffais. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, parce qu'évidemment, Monroe et Nick m'avait bien repérée. Le policier asiatique vint récupérer Freddie, qui souriait malgré la gêne qui émanait de lui. Il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure … Et je n'étais pourtant pas loin d'envier son sort, lorsque Nick leva les yeux pour m'incendier du regard.

_Mais ça en valait totalement la peine_.

Nick fonça vers moi, et je fis quelques pas en arrière en le voyant ainsi arriver, tête baissée. Il se retrouva face à moi en quelques enjambées, et m'attrapa violemment les poignets. Encore.

Comme une impression de déjà vu, tiens.

Il me tira si fort, que je crus trébucher plusieurs fois, et il me jeta sur une chaise, en face de son bureau. Il poussa rageusement sa propre chaise, et s'assit en face de moi.

Je riais intérieurement de le voir si furieux. Et en même temps, je trouvais ça plutôt sexy. J'aimais bien qu'il s'énerve contre moi. Ça voulait dire que je remuais quelque chose en lui, au moins, que je ne lui étais pas indifférente. Et c'était le mieux que je puisse lui faire ressentir sans dépasser les limites que je m'étais fixées vis-à-vis de Juliette.

Il ouvrit un tiroir qui gémit sous le violent à-coup, et en sortit une boîte et une feuille. Il me les jeta sous le nez.

« - Dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-il en serrant les dents. »

Je regardais les objets devant moi. La boîte contenait une éponge imbibée d'encre noire, et la feuille plusieurs tableaux m'indiquant quel doigt je devais poser dans quelle case. Il voulait donc mes empreintes.

Aussitôt, mes amusements intérieurs cessèrent. Il était donc définitivement persuadé que j'avais un lien avec ses meurtres.

Je soufflais, furieuse à présent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Je savais que je l'avais énervé, et que je méritais probablement ce traitement, mais il n'était pas question de lui laisser croire que je doutais de moi. Je savais que je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever et me tailler, le plus simplement du monde, mais il attrapa mon poignet, encore, en se penchant sur sa table.

« - S'il te plaît, dit-il comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. »

Je le détaillais. C'était encore pire. Il était sûr que j'étais coupable, ce n'était pas seulement le coup de la rage. Il pensait sérieusement que je pourrais avoir tué un innocent sans raison.

Je ne m'étais pas toujours montrée sous mon meilleur jour, et j'avais sans doute laissé cette possibilité planer. Je savais que j'en étais capable, je savais que j'aurais pu le faire. Mais je savais aussi que je ne l'avais pas fait. Et quoi que je pense pour essayer de le disculper de cet atroce et hâtif jugement qu'il portait sur moi, rien ne parvenait à atténuer le goût amer que laissait cette trahison sur ma langue.

Je ne me rassis pas, le défiant du regard. J'essayais de conserver les miettes de dignités qu'il n'avait pas encore piétinées.

Tout en le fixant, le plongeais mes doigts dans l'encre, et remplissais les cases une à une. Nick me regardait, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Je pensais qu'il culpabilisait. Mais je m'en foutais, parce qu'au fond, il me pensait coupable, et même s'il culpabilisait de le penser, il n'en était pas moins persuadé.

« - Je ne ferais pas de dossier sur toi. J'attendrais les résultats d'analyse, me lança-t-il en guise d'excuses.

- Je m'en tape. »

Merde. Ma voix s'était brisée sur la fin de ma phrase, comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Il m'adressa un regard choqué. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à me voir flancher un jour.

Monroe arriva à ma rescousse, et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, protecteur, alors que je n'avais d'yeux que pour Nick. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard, l'incendiant autant que je le pouvais.

_Pas de pitié, Grimm, juste de la hargne. Je te ferais la peau sans hésiter, alors ne me regarde pas avec ce regard compatissant._

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je l'interrompais :

« - Ferme-la. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Je tournais les talons, et partais en direction de la grande porte du commissariat. Mais avant, je songeais à cette sortie que m'avait proposée le présent captif.

Je lançais, par-dessus mon épaule :

« - Et libère Freddie. C'est moi qui ai lancé ce pari débile. »

J'avais sûrement perdu cette bataille, mais pas la guerre, et cette phrase n'était que le lancement des hostilités. Il le savait.

* * *

Ouaip ... ça fait quelques mercredis de ratés ça x')

M'enfin, désolée ! :/

Donnez-moi vos avis !

Freddie va rapidement prendre un rôle important ... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ami ou ennemi ? Et mon petit Nick ?

Insupportable n'est-il pas ? Héhé, on aime le détester x)

Allez,

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	12. Chapter 12 : Insane

voilà un autre chapitre tout de suite après !

Je sais pas du tout quand vous aurez la suite, mais elle est en cours soyez-en sûrs :)

**Rating** : _M_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut extrêmement silencieux. Seul le vrombissement de la voiture de Monroe troublait la tension entre nous.

Non pas que je lui en veuille de la réaction du Grimm, après tout, il n'était pas son père. Disons plutôt que je lui voulais de ne pas m'avoir défendue. La raison était sans doute aussi puérile, mais pour moi, c'était totalement différent. Je me sentais trahie par mon protecteur.

Je me rappelais de la dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait ressentir ça. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était déroulée entre ce jour, où il m'avait ramenée chez lui pour la première fois, et aujourd'hui. Ce jour où il avait laissé Nick, que je croyais être un assassin, m'approcher, et partir de chez lui en vie.

« - Angèle, je …, amorça-t-il.

- C'est bon, fiche-moi la paix, coupais-je abruptement. »

J'essayais sincèrement de me dire que je ne lui en voulais pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Il m'avait laissée sans même tenter ne serait-ce que de laver mon honneur par la suite. Pourtant, il avait été plutôt prévenant, lorsqu'il s'était agi de me présenter comme sienne au petit gars du commissariat.

Je repensais au regard enflammé de ce dernier lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, simplement pour me distraire. Si cette attitude soumise au-delà du concevable ne m'attirait pas forcément au premier abord, lui avait pourtant forcé mon respect. Peut-être était-il atrocement courageux, ou complètement barré, mais dans tous les cas, je l'appréciais.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison de Monroe. Ma colère était si palpable qu'on aurait pu s'étouffer avec. Monroe leva un bras vers moi lorsque je me dirigeais vers le salon, mais le laissa tomber en voyant que je ne m'arrêtais pas. Pas question, pas cette fois.

J'étais vraiment furieuse. Je savais qu'il fallait que nous parlions, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Après avoir réuni mes affaires, toujours éparpillées dans le salon, je montais dans la chambre d'amis qu'il m'avait attribuée – enfin, que j'avais tenu à prendre, plutôt que sa chambre. Je les posais sur le lit, et allais quelques secondes à la salle de bain pour y ranger les cosmétiques que m'avait acheté Juliette.

Lorsque je revins, Monroe était sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains, visiblement perturbé. Ça me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. J'avais envie de m'approcher et de le serrer contre moi … Mais je ne le ferais pas. Parce que j'étais aussi trop butée pour ça.

Je toussotais pour marquer ma présence, et il se dressa d'un bond. Il replaça ses cheveux d'un geste maladroit, et me regarda, les lèvres pincées :

« - Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui. »

Je ne voyais pas grand intérêt à mentir. S'il voulait que nous parlions à cœur ouvert, je n'allais pas m'y opposer, ni mentir pour lui faire plaisir. Nous n'étions plus des enfants depuis longtemps.

« - Pourquoi, précisément ?, demanda-t-il, visiblement sur la défensive.

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas défendue. Disons que je suis assez déçue. »

Il sourcilla. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Mais après tout, je n'aurais pas dû m'en étonner, comment aurait-il pu prévoir mes réactions ? Il ne me connaissait pas. Personne ne me connaissait, pas même moi. Il ne fallait pas placer la barre trop haute … Mais j'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il me comprenne. Au moins lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je le coupais :

« - Laisse tomber, j'aimerais sortir ce soir … On en reparle plus tard. »

Mon ton était tellement cassant, et sans appel, qu'il ne chercha même pas à parlementer. Mais il m'adressa un regard amusé :

« - Et tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Je lui souris. Ma colère était passée, et il le savait aussi bien que moi. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Une heure plus tard, tout était au point. Profitant de la soirée de solitude que je lui offrais, Monroe avait sorti une collection de dvd de son grenier, et avait lancé du pop-corn. Apparemment, il prévoyait d'inviter la sournoise pour profiter de cette accalmie momentanée.

Pour ma part, je m'étais abstenue de toutes questions sur le sujet. Cela ne me regardait pas après tout … J'avais simplement enfilé une robe cintrée sous la poitrine, noire et plutôt courte, et des ballerines tout aussi simples. Juliette m'avait dit de miser sur les accessoires sur les pointes de couleurs, et j'avais choisis d'obéir à la spécialiste. Pour le maquillage, je ne me risquais pas à quelque chose d'élaboré, et me contentais d'un trait d'eye-liner au-dessus de l'œil.

Je descendis les escaliers, le téléphone vissé sur l'oreille. Monroe m'avait prêté son téléphone pour que je puisse parler avec Juliette, pendant qu'il parlait avec la bâtarde au fixe. Il fallait croire que la mémoire n'était pas qu'une question de souvenirs, car une grande partie des choses qui devaient m'être acquises par le passé me revenait bien plus vite. Comme si la technique, l'apprentissage, n'étaient pas emmagasinés dans ma tête. Comme si ça coulait dans mon sang.

« - Donc je mets du gloss ?, demandais-je en attrapant le tube qu'elle m'avait acheté.

- Oui ! Des lèvres glossy glossy, c'est super charmant ! Tu vas lui faire tourner la tête à ce garçon, crois-moi ! »

Je souris largement, et nous enchaînâmes sur les attitudes à adopter, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte.

Monroe m'appela dans la minute qui suivit, et je raccrochais sans manquer de lui envoyer des bisous sonores. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers, soignant mon entrée puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à mon apparence actuelle.

Fièrement, je remarquais que leurs regards ne se détachaient pas de ma démarche. Qu'il était agréable de se sentir désirée …

« - Tu es magnifique, souffla Freddie. »

Je descendis pour m'avancer vers lui, et claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Merci, répondis-je en glissant un regard vers Monroe. »

Il ne dit rien, et Freddie se montra plus entreprenant, m'enjoignant d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Je prétextais devoir prendre une veste pour aller écouter les dernières recommandations de mon tuteur.

« - Ok, je t'attends à la voiture, sourit-il largement. »

Il sortit, et j'allais vers la penderie à côté des escaliers, suivie de près par Monroe.

« - Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?, soufflais-je.

- Angèle, il passa ses mains sur mes épaules, souriant, tu as quoi … Vingt ans ? Et un beau garçon t'as invitée à sortir ? Alors sors. Vis, Angèle, sauvage ou pas. »

Je souris à mon tour, et le serrais dans mes bras.

« - J'aurais aimé être amoureuse de toi, murmurais-je. »

Nous détachâmes, et je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Mais il n'était pas temps d'en parler. Pour le moment, j'affichais un large sourire, enfilais un long manteau, et claquais un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre mon prétendant à sa voiture, le téléphone de Monroe dans le sac.

La soirée battait son plein. Freddie m'avait emmenée dans un bar de sa connaissance, où il avait rapidement été rejoint par une bande d'amis plutôt sympathiques. Chacun allait de son histoire, parlant à qui mieux mieux sur des évènements spectaculaires de leur humaine existence.

Apparemment, ils étaient tous des ours. Je n'aimais pas trop les ours, d'ailleurs. En dehors de Freddie, ils me donnaient généralement la chair de poule, et ses amis ne faisaient pas exception. Je n'avais pas trop confiance, mais ils étaient si gentils, que je finis par me dérider.

Freddie passa un bras en travers de mes épaules, me tirant de ma rêverie :

« - Et toi Angie, tu as déjà mangé de la biche ?

- Bien sûr, ris-je, tentant de paraître naturelle, tous les matins au petit déj' ! »

S'il avait su à quel point je ne plaisantais pas. Tout le monde rit, et l'un des garçons, un dénommé Hugo, s'empressa d'enchaîner :

« - Moi j'en ai déjà bouffé, mais je rentrais d'une soirée sur l'île, alors tu parles, s'esclaffa-t-il, suivit de tous les autres.

- C'est quoi, « l'île » ?, demandais-je. »

Hugo se mit à trépigner, et Freddie commença à se dandiner.

« - On peut t'y emmener si tu veux ! C'est super cool. »

Je souris en hochant la tête, me plaquant contre son torse. J'étais ravie que la soirée se prolonge, et qu'ils apprécient ma présence. Il claqua un baiser sur ma tempe, et je levais les yeux sur lui.

Ce que je vis ne me plus pas beaucoup. Il suait à grosse goutes, et son teint était plutôt pâle, maladif. Nous marchions d'un pas prompt, et plus Hugo criait que nous n'étions plus très loin, plus j'avais envie de rebrousser chemin.

_Où m'emmenaient-ils ?_

Il me serra un peu plus fort, et murmura, à mon oreille :

« - Détends-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais là. »

Je lui souris platement, honteuse de m'être montrée si méfiante. C'te blague, comme si je pouvais me montrer _trop_ prudente …

Hugo passa devant la troupe, et s'arrêta devant un _Wesen_ plutôt guindé, devant une porte blindée. Il patientait, ne cédant pas d'accès aux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo ne lui montre sa tête de monstre. Il acquiesça, et demanda à la fille derrière – Amanda il me semble – d'en faire autant. Les suivant purent entrer sans contrôle, et je me faufilais donc dans la chaleur moite de la boîte.

Nous étions sur une sorte de passerelle, couverte de moquette rouge. Une rambarde opaque m'empêchait de voir ce qui se tramait en contrebas. Je m'avançais, et me penchais pour regarder : des tentes rouges transparentes s'étalaient comme une forêt de champignons sur la moquette noire. Une fumée épaisse s'élevait en longues volutes jusqu'au plafond. Là, c'était définitivement mal barré.

Et pourtant, je ne prenais toujours pas mes jambes à mon cou… J'attendais un moment propice. J'avais passé la soirée avec ces gens, assez de temps pour savoir que leur côté dominateur les aurait poussés à aller à ma poursuite. Il valait mieux que j'endorme leur vigilance.

_Et merde, quelle putain de soirée de merde_.

Hugo attrapa ma main, comme un gamin, et m'entraîna dans une des tentes. Il me parlait, ne cessant jamais son flot de paroles en descendant les marches qui menaient à la foule.

« - Tu verras, tu te sentiras bien. Ça s'appelle des îles de rêve. Parce que nous autres, _Wesen_, on a beaucoup de mal à rêver, dans cette vie cauchemardesque. Ça n'est pas dangereux, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste une fois, pour vibrer, rêver, vivre au-dessus de tout ce qui te tracasse. »

J'acquiesçais en détaillant toutes les tentes avec panique. Il nous attira jusqu'à une tente entièrement vide, et Hugo et Freddie s'installèrent avec moi, tandis que les autres continuaient de chercher. Hugo s'approcha de moi, et je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une issue. Que voulait-il me faire bordel ?!

Il me tendit l'espèce de petit cor qui plongeait dans le chaudron au centre de la tente, et me sourit. Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre.

Freddie s'avança, et repoussa son ami presque brutalement :

« - laisse-moi faire, souffla-t-il en exhalant de longues volutes. »

Moi qui croyais qu'il devait me protéger. Bravo, merci, adieu.

Il aspira dans le cor, une longue inspiration, très poussée, et je tentais de reculer, comme si je voulais lui laisser de la place, cherchant la sortie à tâtons. L'adrénaline glaçait mon sang, et mes doigts me semblaient gelés. Je me raclais les doigts à chercher une fermeture, ou quelque chose qui m'ouvrirait un putain de passage vers la liberté. Mais Freddie se retourna avant, les joues gonflées.

Il avança vers moi, et plaqua ses mains sur mes joues, presque tendrement. Putain d'adorable drogué.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, et exhala son haleine dans ma bouche. J'aurais cru que la drogue serait agressive, dure, ou au moins dégueulasse au goût. Mais non. Elle était douce, sucrée, entêtante. Elle était comme un délicieux bonbon dont on oublie le goût sitôt qu'il a touché notre langue, et qui ne laisse qu'une intense satisfaction dans nos veines.

J'aspirais goulument, inconsciemment, attirée par cette impression de flottement qui me saisissait tout à coup. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté ma forêt, et même, depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me sentais totalement libre, libérée des peurs, des trahisons, des pensées qui pourraient entacher mon bonheur.

C'était un bonheur artificiel, qui masquait plutôt que résolvait. Mais c'était un bonheur quand même. Un sourire niais barra mon visage lorsqu'il me tendit encore le cor, souriant également.

Je l'attrapais du bout des doigts, et posais mes lèvres en lui adressant un regard aguicheur.

_Non_, criait mon esprit, _ne fait pas ça, ne le laisse pas te faire perdre le contrôle_. Mais je m'en foutais royalement. J'avais envie de le perdre, ce putain de contrôle.

J'aspirais de toutes mes forces, et recrachais ensuite la fumée, essayant de former des symboles. Dans ma tête, j'y arrivais, mais je doutais que la réalité soit aussi belle que ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux à moi.

Je riais aux éclats, sans raison particulière. Pourquoi pas n'est-ce pas ?

Freddie me rejoignit. Je me laissais tomber, lentement, sur la moquette de la tente, et regardait le plafond en continuant de rire. Il s'installa à mon côté, et vint m'embrasser. Je lui répondis, souriant. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, et me remis à rire, sans raison.

Je caressais la peau de sa joue, et soufflais :

« - Tu es fou, Freddie. Tu es fou, et je suis folle d'aimer ça. »

Il sourit, et m'embrassa à nouveau. Il caressa ensuite mes cheveux, longuement. Je n'avais plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. En fait, je n'avais plus conscience de quoi que ce soit, en dehors de son regard, doux et profond, qui me sondait.

« - Tu es belle, Angie. »

Je me tournais pour me blottir contre lui. Son cœur battait si fort, que je pouvais compter parfaitement ses battements. Quelque part, tout au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas normal. Je savais que nous n'allions pas bien du tout. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'en rappeler.

Je soufflais sur son torse, chassant un écheveau de laine. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Encore, encore et encore.

Je n'avais plus envie de partir, j'étais trop bien pour ça. J'étais bien, flottant sur un nuage de douceur, entre les bras d'un ange.

« - Serre moi fort, murmurais-je, aime moi, désire moi, fais-moi planer, mais surtout, surtout serre moi fort. »

Il se redressa, tira une nouvelle fois sur la drogue, et m'embrassa encore. Et il me serra si fort, que je perdis peu à peu ma capacité à le voir. Je ne voyais plus très bien tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ma vue se troublait, et je remarquais les yeux lointains, comme endormis de Freddie.

Je me redressais lentement, lançant un regard autour de moi. Freddie était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, mais rien ne bougeait chez lui. Son torse se soulevait à peine, et malgré mon corps collé au sien, son pouls était de plus en plus lointain à mon oreille. Hugo semblait dormir dans une position assez incongrue, sa tête reposant sur l'un des bords du chaudron.

Mon cerveau me hurlait une évidence, que la drogue refusait d'admettre. Je souris vaguement en songeant que la drogue agissait juste comme une sorte de collerette, comme ceux qu'on met aux chiens lorsqu'on veut leur éviter de se rouvrir une blessure. Je me couchais à nouveau tout contre Freddie.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hugo avait les yeux vers le plafond. _Et il était couché sur le ventre_.

* * *

Gloups …

Alors, vos avis ? :O

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	13. Chapter 13 : Chassée

Huh, palme d'or à celui qui découvre qui est sa mystérieuse agresseuse x)

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _M_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

Une odeur de pourriture me chatouilla les narines, me réveillant brutalement.

Un goût amer et métallique envahissait ma bouche. Je sentis un filet de liquide glisser le long de mon menton. Je passais ma main sur ma peau pour m'en débarrasser, mais ma main était aussi trempée.

Je fis un effort pour ouvrir mes paupières, retenant un gémissement lorsque la douleur dans mes muscles se réveilla.

J'étais transie par le froid. Mais rien d'étonnant, étant donné que j'étais adossée à un mur, dans une ruelle sombre.

Je me levais, luttant pour ignorer les cris de mes membres engourdis. Mon cœur semblait rater des battements, ou aller trop vite je n'aurais sur dire, propageant dans mon corps une sensation de faiblesse assez désagréable. M'appuyant sur le mur, je finis par réussir à me tenir droite.

Je regardais autour de moi, mais le noir ambiant cachait tout de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

Un craquement retentit, comme un coup de tonnerre, et je me tournais vivement vers l'intérieur de la ruelle. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de déployer une vue plus efficace, mais sans succès. Je me rabattis sur les bonnes vieilles méthodes :

« - Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne me répondit. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de l'ombre pour trouver de la lumière, mais elle vint à moi. Et derrière la brûlure de mes rétines, l'image qu'offrit le lampadaire à ma vue s'imprima dans mon cerveau.

Sur les dalles inégales se chevauchaient les différentes parties d'un corps. Sanglants, coupés nets sur les os, et les chairs lacérées comme par des crocs. Un tatouage sur une cuisse déchiquetée m'indiqua qu'Amanda n'avait sûrement pas survécût à cette merveilleuse soirée.

L'ombre retomba aussitôt, alors que je levais les yeux vers le fond de la rue. Je voyais, malgré ma vue médiocre, une ombre se déplacer. Saisie par la terreur, je clopinais jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ruelle, en marche arrière, incapable de détacher mon regard du possible prédateur qui se tapissait dans l'ombre.

Le lampadaire eut encore quelques sursauts, qui m'exposèrent mon corps, tâché d'un sang qui n'était pas le mien, le sol, glissant et jonché de lambeaux de chairs, et une femme. Une femme brune, longue et vêtue de cuir, qui se baignait dans le sang d'Hugo. Et Hugo, sur le sol, qui me fixait encore de son regard lointain, mort. Hugo dont le corps était déchiré juste en dessous des épaules, et dont les os saillaient sous les lèvres de la louve.

Le lampadaire rendit définitivement l'âme dans un vague sifflement. L'image sur laquelle il mourut fut le sourire moucheté de sang de la _blutbaden_ qui dévorait mon ami d'un soir.

Je me tournais en hurlant, et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je réalisais, dans ma course, que mon sac battait contre mon flanc, et que mon portable était peut-être encore dedans.

Je courus aussi loin que je le pouvais, dans le parc, et inspirais profondément. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à mes sens, mais je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller sans eux. Une fleur de lavande chatouilla mon mollet, et je réalisais que son odeur m'empêchais de sentir la présence de quiconque.

Je sautais par-dessus, et me glissais entre ses racines, me cachant tant bien que mal derrière les pousses, mon cœur battant la chamade. Peu à peu, je sentais mes capacités revenir, la drogue chassée par l'adrénaline.

Je fouillais dans le sac, me retenant de vomir tripes et boyaux dans le premier trou qui se présentait à moi. Avec une incommensurable joie, je mis la main sur le téléphone, et je le saisis en serrant les dents pour ravaler mes sanglots.

Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être aussi émotive … Mais j'avais une malade mentale et une overdose sur le dos, alors disons que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Je tapais aussi vite que possible un message concis et clair : « Help. Ile de rêve. Meurtrière à ma poursuite. ». Plus clair tu meurs non ? Je l'envoyais à Monroe, priant silencieusement pour qu'une voix automatique lui lise le texto sur son téléphone fixe.

Mais j'attendis patiemment, environ cinq minutes, avant de réaliser qu'il était sûrement en train de se taper sa renarde pendant que je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir en pleine fuite.

Des pas retentirent à mon côté, suivit d'une voix féminine qui minaudait « Minou, minou … Elle est où la gazelle ? ». J't'en foutrais des gazelles …

J'attrapais le téléphone, et je fis l'impensable : je transférais le texto à Nick.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il le voit, lui. Je priais pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui finisse par me venir en aide. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tant j'avais peur de finir à moitié crevée d'overdose derrière ce buisson, et que l'autre me trouve et me démembre.

_Pitié_, priais-je, pitié, _aidez-moi_…

Et comme si elle avait entendu ma prière, j'entendis la louve revenir sur ses pas. Elle ralentit devant mon fourré, et je retins ma respiration. Elle passa devant, encore et encore. J'entendais ses talons s'enfoncer dans le sol, et je tournais lentement la tête pour voir les pans de son pantalon de cuir maculé de sang glisser sur le sol alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, je relâchais ma respiration. Mon souffle alla provoquer un bruissement dans le buisson, et un vol d'insecte s'en enfuit aussitôt, brisant le silence par ce mouvement.

Elle s'immobilisa, et je sentis que j'allais me mettre à geindre si elle ne partait pas tout de suite. Mais je vis ses genoux fléchir, et son visage déformé par sa transformation apparut sous le fourré :

« - Salut la gazelle, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. »

Je reculais brutalement en hurlant à m'en péter les poumons, et me levais, m'apprêtant à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais elle fit un bond, et me plaqua au sol. Nous roulâmes à cause de son élan, jusqu'à l'orée de la pinède. Je lui assénais un violent coup de pieds alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ma cheville pour éviter que je ne gagne la route, et elle poussa un glapissement de douleur en relâchant ma peau.

Je rampais aussi vite que possible vers la route, mais elle se jeta sur moi, et me retourna pour voir mon visage.

« - Tu n'es qu'un agneau, cracha-t-elle, et les agneaux ne sont jamais que les proies des loups n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle élança son poing vers mon visage, et je sentis que j'allais perdre conscience. Je plaquais mes mains sur son visage pour tenter de la retrouver, et, enfin, je sentis que mon corps réagissait.

Mes mains se couvrirent d'écailles bleutées, et de longues griffes commencèrent à pousser. Elle me donna un nouveau coup de poing en immobilisant mes mains au-dessus de moi, mais je mordis dans son poignet de toutes mes forces, et elle hurla en tentant de se dégager. Elle me donna un autre coup, puis un coup de pied dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle et me faisant relâcher son membre.

Je lui donnais un coup de griffe à l'aveugle, et elle poussa un hurlement déchirant en s'attrapant l'épaule. Je me tournais sans la regarder, et m'élançais pour rejoindre la ruelle où nous étions précédemment. J'avançais, me roulant dans la boue, et à quelques mètres, un bruit de moteur attira mon attention. Je me tournais sur moi-même, et, avant que je ne perde de nouveau conscience, j'aperçus un visage familier, qui soulevait précautionneusement ma tête en cherchant mon pouls.

Un putain de visage familier. Mais pas celui du Grimm.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit son patron qui me trouve_ ?

Je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Plutôt court, je reconnais :)

Mais j'ai posté hier alors, pardonnez-moi, circonstances atténuantes ;p

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	14. Chapter 14 : Festin

Coucou la compagnie !

Bon bhe ... Voilà la suite !

ça s'améliore pas encore ... Mais vous inquiétez pas, au prochain épisode on en finit avec cette ribambelle de pertes de conscience ^^

**Disclamer : **Je n'ai pas acheté la série entre les deux donc ... x')

**Rating : **_M_ toujours ^^

* * *

Une gerbe d'eau glacée me tira de mon sommeil sans songes avec brutalité. J'ouvris les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise, mais avant que je n'aie pu prononcer le moindre mot, une main s'abattit sur ma gorge et j'entendis la voix du capitaine Renard juste à côté de mon oreille.

« - Alors petite, tu t'amuses bien ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux en les posant sur son visage, à quelques millimètres du mien. Il serrait ma gorge si fort, que mes os seraient broyés avant que je ne meurs étouffée. Je glapis en réprimant un frisson.

Je revenais à moi lentement, et je pris conscience de quelques petites choses. La première, c'était que j'étais attachée, mains et pieds liés, sur une chaise, dans une chambre. La moquette rouge était impeccable, mais sous le capitaine se formait une trace plus foncée. Les murs étaient également d'une propreté parfaite, immaculés. Des tableaux aux couleurs plutôt vives les ornaient. Deux portes menaient à cette salle, l'une était un couloir, l'autre apparemment une salle de bain.

La deuxième chose que je réalisais fut que le capitaine était couvert de sang. Ses longues mains calleuses étaient rougies par le sang et par le labeur. Son torse découvert par sa chemise ouverte ne montrait pourtant aucun signe de lutte, au contraire de ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Je voyais ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, comme s'il tentait de contenir sa fureur en les tendant.

Paradoxalement, je doutais que ce soit le sang de ses propres meurtres : il était maculé des doigts aux coudes, et les plis de ses pantalons étaient sales. Comme s'il avait nettoyé du sang, plutôt que s'il avait été arrosé. Toutes ces réflexions me permirent de sortir du brouillard de mon état, et je levais les yeux sur lui, à nouveau à même de réagir.

Je pliais mes jambes, et les dépliais tout droit sur son plexus, assez vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir, et le propulsais contre une commode. Je me laissais glisser sur mes pieds alors qu'il s'accrochait au meuble pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain, et fermais la porte à clef, tant bien que mal.

Je me précipitais vers le miroir, et l'ouvrit, cherchant une lame de rasoir ou un truc du genre pour détacher mes liens. Je finis par trouver, mon cœur battant à tout rompre alors que des sueurs froides glissaient le long de mon échine. J'imaginais encore ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il ouvrait cette fichue porte.

J'attrapais la lame du rasoir, mais il se mit à marteler contre la porte en hurlant, et je la lâchais dans l'évier dans un cri de terreur.

« - Ouvres cette porte immédiatement !, hurlait-il, tu ferais mieux d'obéir tout de suite si tu tiens à ta putain de peau ! »

_Merde_. Je me précipitais pour rattraper la lame, et défit maladroitement mes liens, m'entaillant plusieurs fois au passage, mais si je m'en sortais qu'avec une ou deux coupures, j'en serais plutôt contente.

Le bruit de ses coups se tut un instant. Loin de me rassurer, je jetais les cordes dans un coin, et cherchais une arme pour me défendre.

_Le calme avant la tempête_.

Rien ne me venait, alors je fis le plus simple à faire. Je courus vers les toilettes, et je défis le couvercle du réservoir. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de cracher du feu bordel ? ça m'aurait bien servi !

Un coup bien plus violent que les autres retentit, et je compris qu'il essayait de défoncer la porte. Je brandis le couvercle qui devait être en marbre ou un truc du genre, étant donné son poids.

Il tapa une nouvelle fois, et je vis les loquets et battants se défaire du mur. La prochaine fois serait la bonne.

Je levais mon arme de fortune au-dessus de ma tête en m'approchant encore de la porte, mais il me surpris. Une balle jaillit de la porte, et alla se planter dans mon tibia.

Je poussais un hurlement de souffrance alors que le métal brûlant s'enfonçait dans ma chair. Ma jambe se déroba sous moi, et je tombais lamentablement au sol alors que le capitaine réussissait à défoncer la porte.

Je lui lançais un regard furieux, brillant de rage. Ma peau se couvrit automatiquement d'écailles, des pieds à la tête, et je le vrillais de mes pupilles obliques. Il s'accroupit, et m'attrapa par les cheveux pour exposer mon cou :

« - Je pourrais juste te saigner comme un vulgaire porc. Là, maintenant. »

Je me redressais, lentement.

« - Oui, tu pourrais. Mais tu ne devrais pas. »

Il haussa un sourcil, et ferma les yeux pour se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Je me redressais, et profitais de cette inattention momentanée pour lui envoyer une gifle bien sentie, et lui griffer violemment la joue.

Il retint mon geste, son visage avortant aussi tôt l'esquisse de son rire pour me transpercer du regard. J'avais bel et bien écorché sa joue, et malgré moi, je jubilais de cette petite victoire. Je lui souris, insolente.

Son sourire se décomposa, et il m'attrapa par l'arrière du cou pour me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Je poussais un cri de douleur lorsque mon pied sur le sol sembla créer une secousse sismique dans toute ma jambe, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il tira ma tête vers l'arrière tout en me maintenant debout, et je vis son visage vibrer, comme s'il était traversé par des bêtes sous sa peau. Sa bouche sembla se déchirer vers le côté, découvrant ses dents. Ses chairs semblaient pourrir sur place, et son œil semblait crevé et gangréné dans son orbite.

Je déglutis. Stupidement, la pensée qui me vint empêcha tout hurlement d'horreur. Un tel _Wesen_ ne pouvait être qu'un croisement. Ce visage presque décomposé et putréfié mêlé au pouvoir qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau me faisait penser à une sorcière, une _Hexenbiest_. Mais ce pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui était bien supérieur à ces stupides et prétentieuses créatures.

Et face à ce visage putréfié, défiguré par un métissage malheureux, et par la colère, je ne pensais qu'une chose : _comme ce doit être dur_. Je ne hurlais pas, parce que je compatissais. _Stupide, stupide petite Angèle_.

Mon silence sembla le surprendre. Et la contenance que je venais de retrouver également. Je me tus, et n'arborais plus aucune expression. Ni défiance, ni rage, ni peur. Rien.

Il semblait déstabilisé par cette réaction inattendue. Il souffla bruyamment, et me traîna en poussant un hurlement de rage, jusqu'à la chaise de tantôt.

J'avais repris l'ascendant sur lui.

Il se mit à tourner dans la pièce, alors que je luttais pour ne pas me mettre à chougner, ravalant les sanglots qui me serraient la gorge. La douleur lancinante dans ma jambe me crispait toute entière, et je craignais qu'il s'énerve de nouveau.

Il finit par se stopper, et vint se pencher sur moi, posant ses mains sur le dossier derrière mes épaules. Son souffle vint s'échouer sur mon visage comme des vagues sur un rivage :

« - Tu es dans _ma_ ville, _Höchstes_. Qui t'as permis d'y festoyer comme une sauvage ? »

Je ne comprenais pas bien. Des images me revinrent en mémoire, et je réprimais un frisson.

Ah, il parlait sans doute du carnage de la folle en cuir :

« - Je n'ai pas festoyé. J'étais poursuivie. »

Il sourcilla, et sa mâchoire se crispa. Un gifle retentissante me propulsa au sol, et je ne pus plus respirer pendant une longue minute tant la claque avait été forte. Je sentis le sang se répandre dans ma bouche, et en couler lorsque je l'ouvris sous le choc. Je ne voyais plus rien, sonnée.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à ramper loin de lui, il m'attrapa par les épaules, et me reposa sur la chaise. Ma tête dodelinait au rythme de ses à-coups, et je ne pouvais pas la tenir.

« - Une suprême dominée par un simple _Wesen_ ? Tu te fous ma gueule ?! »

Je voulus lui lancer des explications, des justifications, je voulais lui déballer tout ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais putain, j'en étais totalement incapable. J'essayais de parler, mais ma bouche était pâteuse, et malgré mes yeux exorbités, je parvenais à peine à distinguer son visage.

Il me secoua à nouveau, et repris son visage gangréné pour me demander encore :

« - Pourquoi tu as buté ces gosses ?! Ce n'était que des mômes, Frédéric avait à peine vingt ans ! »

Freddie … Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux. Alors il était mort ?

Sa prise se relâcha aussitôt. Il arrêta de me secouer pour me détailler, ahuris. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et les sourcils froncés, comme s'il résistait à l'envie de se pincer pour vérifier ce qu'il voyait. Et moi, j'avais l'impression que je venais d'être traversée par un éclair de souffrance si vive qu'elle m'avait transpercée de part en part.

« - Freddie est mort ?, glapis-je.

- Non. Apparemment il a survécût de peu. Les pompiers ont dit qu'il avait fait une overdose, tu n'as même pas le courage de les affronter en pleine possession de leurs capacités ? Quel genre de bête tu es … »

Je le repoussais violemment, et il fit quelques pas en arrière. Son regard s'assombrit, et il reprit son masque de flic tortionnaire. Il revint à la charge, et m'attrapa par le cou, sans forcer.

« - Ecoutes-moi bien, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu le paieras cher si tu fous le bordel dans ma ville c'est clair ? Alors éloignes-toi de Nick, et casses-toi. »

Je levais les yeux sur lui, et murmurais :

« - Toi, tu vas m'écouter. Je sais pas ce que tu me veux, et je sais pas ce que tu veux à Juliette et Nick, mais maintenant, ils sous ma protection. Alors c'est toi qui va garder tes distances. »

Sur ce, je lançais mon pied dans son tibia. Il tomba sur le coup, me lâchant automatiquement. Je me levais, ignorant la douleur criante qui vrillait ma jambe. Je passais à son côté, et lui assénais un coup de talon dans le visage. Il laissa échapper un grognement, mais il n'était certainement pas inconscient.

Boitant comme une éclopée, je courrais jusqu'au couloir. Je traversais celui-ci, et arrivais rapidement à une immense pièce qui faisais aussi bien office de salon, de salle à manger, de cuisine, que de hall. Je me plaquais contre le mur, et en prenant appui sur lui, je gagnais la pièce ouverte qui semblait donner sur la porte d'entrée.

J'entendis les pas maladroits du capitaine derrière moi, mais j'étais enfin devant la sortie.

Je me plaquais contre la porte de bois, et tournais la poignée dans tous les sens. Ses pas se faisaient plus lourds, plus proches, et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

Je finis par réussir à l'ouvrir. Je me précipitais dehors, et je me tournais pour refermer derrière moi.

A peine eussé-je tourné le visage, que j'entendis la violente détonation. Je levais le regard, et croisais celui de Renard. Il braquait sur moi une arme à feu, le regard vide, comme celui d'un tueur.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'évaluer les dégâts, que mon corps s'engourdissait. Mes jambes se dérobèrent si rapidement, que je ne pus même pas tenter de ramper. Je ne sentis même pas le choc de mon corps sur le sol, j'étais déjà repartie pour un tour.

_Fucking journée de merde_.

* * *

Attention les enfants, au prochain épisode, un bon petit lémon ... Et pas avec Monroe cette fois !

( Bhe non attendez, il était avec la sournoise rappelez vous ... )

Mais si mais si, j'adore toujours Monroe :keur keur:

à vos marques ... Prêts ... REVIEW !

_Plum'_


	15. Chapter 15 : Souvenirs

Coucou !

J'entame la réécriture en parallèle de la suite :)

Je la posterais qu'à la fin de la première écriture, mais en attendant, allez-y, donnez vos opinions !

Ou alors, passez me voir sur skyrock, ( mon blog s'appelle evanescence-sauvage )

Alors, les visites, c'est bien, mais les reviews ( ou mp je réponds à tout x) ) c'est mieux ! Oh je me répète, je me répète …

On se retrouve en bas !

**Rating** : _M (voire MA mais si léger que je spoil pas x) )_

**Disclaimer** : La même ! Grimm ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une série que je conseille vivement !

**Author** : Plum'

* * *

J'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan cotonneux. Tout autour de moi était flou, aussi bien à mes yeux entrouverts qu'à mes autres sens. Je n'arrivais pas à ordonner mes pensées.

Je regardais autour de moi, et identifiais la pièce blanche comme étant une chambre d'hôpital. Etrange. Je savais qu'il s'était passé des choses, je me rappelais les bleus et les bosses, sans pour autant parvenir à les sentir sur mon corps. Je me rappelais les courses, les silhouettes, mais tout était encore vague.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Nick, et il vint s'assoir à mon côté sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Il était visiblement assez contrarié, et il ne décrocha pas un mot. Je voulus tendre une main vers lui pour signaler ma présence, mais un cliquetis métallique retint mon geste. Je baissais les yeux sur mon poignet : il était menotté à la barrière du lit.

Je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller, et soupirais : dans quel merdier m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Je lâchais un soupir.

« - Tu es réveillée, souffla Nick. »

Je le détaillais avec étonnement. Il était pâle et maladivement cerné. Ses yeux étaient ternes, et il semblait très fatigué. Dans sa voix, j'avais cru percevoir une pointe de soulagement. Etait-ce possible que ce pingouin croisé avec une autruche puisse m'apprécier ?

« - Je suis menottée, répondis-je. »

Etrangement, et même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, sa présence me clamait. Je doutais qu'il laisse quoi que ce soit m'arriver tant qu'il était là, et de ce fait, je parvenais mieux à accepter de ne pas détruire le lit qui me soutenait pour dégager mon bras emprisonné.

Il acquiesça, et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

« - Oui. Le capitaine t'a amenée ici … »

A ce nom, je me sentis mal. Je sentis mon estomac remonter dans ma gorge, et je cherchais, de ma main libre, les récipients que proposent toujours les infirmières pour ces occasions. Je tournais le dos au Grimm, et vomis mes tripes.

Ça y est, je me souvenais de ma merveilleuse soirée. L'île de rêve avec Hugo et Freddie … Freddie.

« - Freddie …, murmurais-je entre deux vomissement. »

Je sentis deux mains chaudes et calleuses se glisser dans mon cou, et attraper mes cheveux. Sa peau contre la mienne créa une nouvelle décharge dans mon corps, et la douleur de ce contact interdit me noua l'estomac si fort, que je vomis à nouveau.

Tout ça était vraiment arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces meurtres que j'avais été incapable d'empêcher. J'avais été faible et naïve, et un groupe d'adolescents y avait laissé la vie. Mon égoïsme leur avait coûté leur putain de vie.

Je vomis une nouvelle fois, et je sentis mon visage se baigner de larmes muettes. Ils étaient morts, et ça ne m'indifférait pas.

« - Nick …, articulais-je, Freddie, est-ce qu'il est en vie ? »

Je sentis l'une de ses mains s'arrêter dans mes cheveux, et je réalisais du même coup qu'il me caressait depuis qu'il m'avait rejointe. Il la passa sur mon épaule, et murmura :

« - Les médecins disent que ses chances de s'en sortir sont plutôt faibles … Je suis désolé… »

Je me tus. Pas parce que je lui en voulais, mais parce que je n'avais plus rien à dire. Mécaniquement, je posais le récipient sur la table de chevet. Les vomissements furent remplacer par des sanglots sonores, proches des convulsions, et je soufflais, aussi clairement que je pus, sans jamais me tourner vers lui :

« - Je voudrais … Je voudrais être seule s'il te plaît. »

Nick ne dit rien. J'aurais voulu lui demander d'appeler Monroe. Ou Juliette. Mais l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Monroe avait fait son choix, et même si je tentais de me persuader qu'il était involontaire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'avait abandonnée. J'avais sollicité son aide, ce soir-là. Et Dieu sait que j'avais attendu l'extrême urgence pour l'appeler. Mais il n'avait pas daigné venir. Parce qu'il s'en foutait. Et Juliette était en sécurité dans son ignorance, et je ne voulais pas l'exposer par simple égoïsme. J'en avais déjà assez fait.

Alors il ne restait plus que moi. Moi face à moi-même, dans le noir. Comme ça avait toujours été… Aussi loin que je me souvienne. Nick retira sa main, et j'entendis vaguement la porte se fermer. J'étais seule, cette fois.

Je pleurais alors à chaudes larmes. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Ce dont j'avais tant eut peur depuis des jours arrivait : j'avais rendu les armes, et j'étais incapable de redevenir forte pour le moment. Je sentais les sanglots secouer ma poitrine, et les larmes dévaler mes joues sans discontinuer, tant et si bien que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Le bip s'affolait, et se calmait, adoptant un rythme tout à fait irrégulier. Je me replaçais, assise, sur le lit, et plaquais mes genoux contre mon torse, comme pour essayer d'empêcher mon corps de tomber en morceaux.

Je serrais mes jambes de ma main libre, et cachais mon visage entre mes genoux et mon buste. Et je pleurais. De longues minutes.

Je levais les yeux pour tenter de calmer mes larmes, et je vis un verre d'eau posé sur ma table de nuit. Je l'attrapais, et en but trois longues gorgées avant de remarquer que Nick était assis sur le bout du lit, en face de moi.

« - Tu es là, soufflais-je, sans exprimer quoi que ce soit.

- Désolé, mais je ne pars pas, répondit-il en me fixant étrangement, tu peux me virer encore, et me hurler dessus, mais tu viens d'assister à un massacre, et ton ami est dans le coma. Alors ce n'est pas du tout le moment de rester seule. »

Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais à cet instant, je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Et je ne résistais pas. Tirant sur mes menottes, je me jetais dans ses bras, et pleurais de tout mon cœur, mouillant sa chemise de mes larmes.

Et contre toutes attentes, il me rendit mon étreinte. Il referma ses bras sur moi, et passa une main dans ma nuque pour caresser mes cheveux. Son autre main, dans mon dos, dessinait des arabesques compliquées. Je m'agrippais à son vêtement comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tentant de ne pas me noyer dans ma peine.

Je serrais les dents de toutes mes forces pour taire le fond de mes pensées et mes larmes. Je voulais me taire, je voulais arrêter de pleurer, mais j'en étais incapable.

Les souvenirs affluèrent, comme si tout à coup, tout ce que je m'étais efforcée d'enfouir au plus profond de moi remontait. Je me laissais glisser sur le lit, dans les bras de Nick. Il me caressait le dos en murmurant des mots que je n'entendais pas.

Je me souvenais d'Hugo, et de son sourire un peu idiot. Je me rappelais de ses plaisanteries douteuses et de son regard toujours si malicieux. Je revoyais sa démarche guillerette en allant à l'île de rêve, et ces images se superposaient à son regard horrifié, à son sourire déformé par la douleur. Devant moi se déroulait la scène dans la ruelle, et ses lambeaux de chair gisaient encore à mes pieds.

A son côté, Amanda me fixait. Elle était là, avec sa posture droite de danseuse. Elle voulait danser dans des balais, et cette aspiration à la douceur et la grâce contrastait étrangement avec son caractère fort et agressif. Je me souvenais de la danseuse en pétales de rose qui tatouait sa hanche. Je me rappelais de ce même dessin maculé de sang, et de ce membre détaché de son corps.

Je serrais Nick de toutes mes forces, me raccrochant à sa réalité, me raccrochant à lui, pleurant de plus belle.

« - Ne me laisses pas, gémis-je.

- Je suis là, je ne pars pas, souffla-t-il en plaquant sa tempe contre ma joue. »

Je me rappelais de cette fille, de cette louve. Je me rappelais de son regard vicieux et pervers lorsqu'elle m'avait souri, un membre de mon ami entre les crocs. Je me souvenais de mon cœur battant à toute allure alors qu'elle me poursuivait.

Mon cœur battait si fort que je n'entendais plus Nick à mon côté. Je sentais son odeur musquée, son odeur sauvage. Pourquoi sentait-il ça ? Pourquoi me rassurait-il tellement ? Je me plaquais contre lui un peu plus, me redressant sur mes genoux. J'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi, j'avais besoin qu'il me serre plus fort, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me serrait comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.

Je me rappelais Freddie, et ses baisers. Freddie et son regard lointain alors que je le croyais endormi. Je savais qu'il faisait une overdose, et j'avais été incapable de réagir, parce que j'avais cédé et que j'avais abandonné. Je me rappelais de ses mots délicieux à mes oreilles, et de ses yeux vibrants d'ingéniosité. Je me souvenais de ce même regard, au commissariat.

Mes larmes baignaient mon visage, mais devant mes yeux tout se mélangeait, je n'étais plus ici, ni là-bas. J'avais peur, et j'avais mal.

Je me rappelais de cet interrogatoire. Je me rappelais de mon propre regard dans le miroir. Etais-je vraiment humaine à cet instant ? Où était passée ma compassion ? Je m'étais perdue, à cet instant. J'avais eu peur, parce que je ne me retrouvais plus. Ce n'était pas pour mettre des mots sur mes sentiments que je m'étais isolée, mais pour retrouver ma personnalité, ma normalité.

Je me rappelais de cette altercation, entre le rhinocéros et moi. Je me rappelais cette peur qui m'avait tenaillée lorsqu'il avait fait mine de frapper Juliette. Je me souvenais de l'éclair qui était passé dans mes muscles lorsque je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir assumer seule les conséquences de mon entêtement, et la rage sauvage qui m'avait submergée. J'avais eu peur de ma colère, et de ses conséquences sur les personnes que j'aimais.

« - J'aurais pu la faire tuer, pleurais-je, j'aurais pas pu la protéger !

- Angèle calmes-toi, je suis là … »

Je me dégageais soudain. Mon nom. Mon nom résonna dans ma tête comme une complainte, et je me rappelais d'un autre moment. Mon nom, ou presque, prononcé par une autre bouche … Un souvenir bien plus lointain.

_« - Ferme-la ! Ferme-la je t'en supplie !, hurlait la jeune fille en face de moi. »_

_Elle pleurait, mais semblait furieuse, et me fixait étrangement. Elle s'élança vers moi, et se jeta dans mes bras. Je caressais ses cheveux. J'éprouvais quelque chose de puissant pour elle. Quelque chose qui me semblait étrangement ressemblant à ce que Freddie provoquait chez moi. Plus fort peut-être, je n'aurais su dire, tout était flou. Je la dorlotais, indulgente quant à sa réaction._

_J'allais faire quelque chose de très stupide, mais de nécessaire, et je le savais. _

_Mes pensées étaient comme lacunaires … Je me laissais porter par le souvenir. _

_Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mais je comprenais qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas saisir l'importance de mes actes. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'incombait ces responsabilités._

_J'attrapais son visage en coupe, et murmurais en la regardant droit dans les yeux :_

_« - Je sais ce que tu ressens, Iris. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Saches que si je prends ce risque, c'est que je sais que tu sauras gérer la meute en mon absence. »_

_La dénommée Iris se mit à pleurer de plus belle, la lève inférieure tremblante. Elle me repoussa, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés courts sur sa tête. Elle leva des yeux d'un bleu brillant de rage sur moi, et avança vers moi en plantant un doigt furieux sur ma poitrine :_

_« - Tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. C'est une mission suicide et tu le sais, alors ne fais pas ça !_

_- écoutes, répondis-je exaspérée, nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser Iris, alors tu obéiras. C'est la seule solution que nous ayons, et nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer, devant son air buté, j'ajoutais, furieuse cette fois, Ce sont des enfants, Iris ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? Leur demander de combattre des faucheurs ?! »_

_Iris me vrilla de son regard rageur. Bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et elle savait que j'avais raison._

_« - Alors l'affaire est conclue. Je vais sortir du bunker, et les attirer à la rivière. Pendant ce temps, toi et les petits vous fuirez jusqu'à la réserve où nous devions rejoindre les autres, c'est compris ? »_

_Elle acquiesça. Cette fois, elle ne paraissait plus furieuse. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant l'océan de chagrin qui noyait ses prunelles. Je savais ce que je lui demandais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_Je passais mes mains sur ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe, et je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de ses larmes, et ce baiser le goût d'un adieu._

_« - Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle._

_- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je. »_

_J'attrapais mon manteau, et elle partit devant moi vers un coin de la grotte où les enfants étaient attroupés._

J'inspirais avidement l'air autour de moi, comme si je suffoquais. Je m'agrippais à Nick, passant un bras dans son cou pour me rattraper, comme si j'allais tomber. Mes yeux exorbités se posaient partout et nulle part à la fois, cherchant à se fixer, et à reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Je réalisais que j'étais allongée dans le lit, Nick au-dessus de moi, me serrant dans ses bras alors que je m'accrochais à lui de ma main libre. Il me parlait sans discontinuer, et me plaquais contre lui avec force.

J'inspirais de toutes mes forces, et sa fragrance m'agressa les narines. Et alors, je réalisais qu'il ne sentait pas du tout la forêt. Il sentait Iris. Je me plaquais contre lui, et inspirais plus fort, m'imprégnant de son odeur. J'écrasais mes lèvres contre son cou, comme si j'essayais de reprendre contact avec la réalité, mais que mon corps tout entier ne voulait pas laisser partir ce souvenir. Je me plaquais contre lui, et je sentis ses muscles se bander sous sa peau. Je me décalais de son cou, et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux d'un bleu soutenu firent la navette entre mon regard incandescent et mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Malgré moi, mon esprit se vida. Je ne faisais que des conneries, et j'en avais conscience. J'essayais désespérément de reprendre le contrôle, mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne parvins qu'à rester statique.

_Ne bouges pas_, m'exhortais-je, _surtout ne trahis pas Juliette_.

Je le fixais également, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Je secouais la tête, me suppliant intérieurement de ne rien faire de stupide.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'entrepris de me redresser.

_Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément : UN TRUC STUPIDE !_

Je me retrouvais tout contre lui, de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha. Il avança, fébrile, et inclina le visage, d'un côté, puis de l'autre, comme s'il n'osait pas avancer. Je ne bougeais pas, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Il finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres de manière infime, et avança jusqu'à les plaquer aux miennes. Son haleine envahit mes sens, et obscurcit mon esprit. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à Nick, et son corps tout contre moi.

Je bougeais lentement les lèvres contre les siennes, les caressant délicatement. Il passa une main dans mon cou, et approfondit notre étreinte. Il bascula vers l'arrière, s'installant à genoux sur le lit. Je bougeais pour prendre place sur ses hanches, tout en allant trouver sa langue de la mienne. Il répondit avidement, attrapant une de mes cuisses de sa poigne, et massant ma hanche de l'autre. Son corps hurlait son désir, et le mien n'était clairement pas en reste, cherchant désespérément plus de contact.

Je capturais ses lèvres entre les miennes, et les léchais du bout de la langue. Sa respiration était heurtée, haletante. Il passa une main sur ma joue, et son baiser se fit plus tendre, plus doux.

Il prit mon visage en coupe, et embrassa mes pommettes, mes joues, mon front, puis s'arrêta sur ma bouche.

« - Je devrais pas faire ça, dit-il en se reculant, plongeant un regard emplit de remords dans le mien.

- Je sais, répondis-je en plaquant à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. »

Il répondit avidement, puis se recula. Il me dévisagea un instant, puis balbutia :

« - Je … Je peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé … Je … »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ne dit rien. Il s'avança vers le lit, me défit mes menottes, et posa mon sac à main sur la table de chevet à mon côté, puis sortit de la pièce en lançant un dernier « désolé. ».

Assise sur le lit, mon reflet m'apparut, dans la fenêtre close de la chambre. J'étais droite, les joues roses et les lèvres rougies par nos baisers. Mes yeux pétillaient, et malgré moi, la trahison dont j'étais coupable ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit.

_Ah, c'est de ce genre de connerie que tu parlais ? Je vois maintenant …_

* * *

Et voilà ... Un peu d'action sentimentale x')

Je suis en train d'essayer de reprendre un peu le début, pour ajouter des descriptions de lieux, comme ç'a été demandé :)

si quelqu'un veut proposer son aide pour la réécriture ... MP ! :)

A vos marque … Prêt … REVIEW !

_Plum'_


End file.
